


La Rosa de los Vientos

by roniswanqueen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Disasters, Eventual Sex, F/F, Slow Romance, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roniswanqueen/pseuds/roniswanqueen
Summary: Eve tiene una vida miserable y aburrida, pero el encuentro con una mujer misteriosa hará que su vida cambie por completo.Es un au, donde Oksana es una modelo con fama y Eve una simple pinche con ambiciones.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Eve Polastri tiene una vida bastante patética y aburrida. Su trabajo en el restaurante chino es asfixiantes y no gana ni para pipas y se come casi todas las horas de su miserable vida. El resto del tiempo, Eve solo duerme. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de conocer a nadie. Ella además está cerca de los 40, las canas en su mata de pelos oscura y rizada surgen de la noche a la mañana con crueldad y ninguna crema impide que las arrugas acaben apareciendo. Su mirada asiática ya no es tan sensual y ella se siente poca cosa. 

Eve recuerda todos los anhelos y ambiciones que tenía cuando era más joven. Quería viajar, quería experimentar y quería tener una familia e hijos. Ahora sabe que la vida se limita a elecciones… cada elección deja caminos inexplorados detrás… Eve cree que ha tomado malas elecciones. 

\- ¿Quiere algo más?.- Un dependiente imberbe le pregunta con cara de poco amigos. Ella sonríe amable.

\- Un paquete de Morley´s, por favor.- Dice amablemente. El chico asiente, toma el paquete de cigarros y lo pasa por el escáner con un gesto cansado. Un nuevo cliente entra en la tienda, Eve ni siquiera la presta atención, pero ella se da cuenta de que el chico sonríe a este otro cliente con mucha más amabilidad que a ella, lo que le irrita un poco.

\- Buenas noches, señorita, ¿qué desea?. - El chico pregunta con una galante sonrisa, ignorando por completo a Eve y olvidándose de cobrarle. Eve toma aire intentando controlar el deseo de interrumpir, pero elige mirar los boletos de la lotería.

\- Buenas noches, ¿puede darme un paquete de Morley´s light?.- Es una voz con acento de Rusia. 

Eve sonríe para sí misma porque sabía qué era una mujer, la voz de una mujer joven. Los hombres pierden el culo con las jóvenes y más si son rusas, todas las rusas son hermosas, se dice rodando lo ojos. 

\- Deme el 11.- Eve dice interrumpiéndolos, señalando los boletos y dando a entender que ella está en su turno. El chico la mira molesto.

\- Oh, disculpe, pensé que usted había terminado.- La joven dice, dirigiendo su voz a Eve. Ella gira su cabeza para mirarla y aceptar las disculpas, y se queda con la boca abierta. Esta joven, no es una jovencita cualquiera… es una mujer elegante que rezuma poder por todos lados.

\- No se preocupe.- Eve dice sonriendo y mirándola un segundo más con envidia. La joven tiene un cuerpo increíble. Eve piensa que con ese cuerpo y su hermoso rostro, esta mujer sin duda tendría todo lo que quisiera. Encima tiene una sonrisa radiante, amplia y contagiosa.

\- No debería fumar eso.- La joven dice señalando el paquete de cigarros que Eve tiene frente a ella en el mostrador. Eve la mira confundida. El dependiente las mira a ambas con interés.- Llevan un componente que provoca que ardan más rápido y por tanto, un paquete normal dura menos que uno light, que no lleva ese compuesto. - La mujer joven dice con una sonrisa arrogante y sabia. Eve parpadea sorprendida.

\- No creo eso.- Dice ella escéptica.

\- Yo creo que la señorita tiene razón.- El chico dice rápidamente, sonriendo con bravuconearía a la joven.- Hágale caso, parece que entiende. - El chico toma el paquete de Eve para hacer el cambio, dando por supuesto la aceptación de Eve, pero ésta pone su mano sobre la caja y la agarra desafiando al joven.   
La joven no deja de mirarla a ella, intensamente y sonriendo, e ignorando completamente al dependiente. Ese hecho agrada mucho a Eve. Hace tiempo que ella no despierta el interés de nadie.   
\- ¿Cuánto es todo?.- La joven pregunta con urgencia al chico, mirándolo finalmente. - Lo de ella también. - La joven añade.

\- De ninguna manera.- Eve dice sorprendida.

\- Por favor, por haberme colado.- La joven levanta una mano para indicarle que deje el billete en su cartera. - Y denos dos boletos del numero 11.

\- Oye, no, en serio.- Eve dice apurada.

\- En realidad, necesito que me hagas un favor.- La joven dice con misterio, mientras paga al chico y recoge el cambio. - Vamos fuera.- Ella dice con tranquilidad, observando lo interesado que parece el dependiente.

La mujer sale a la calle y Eve la sigue emocionada y llevada por la curiosidad. Eve observa como se apoya contra la pared y abre su paquete de cigarros con rapidez. Es rubia, pero lleva su pelo recogido en una cola alta y tiene rasgos afilados pero atractivos y hermosos en conjunto. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre los ladrillos, ella mira a Eve con ojos punzantes y oscuros y el cigarro entre sus labios regordetes. 

\- Coge uno de los tuyos.- La joven dice sacando su mechero. Eve abre su paquete con urgencia y saca uno de los cigarros, se lo pone en la boca cuando la rubia se acerca untando los extremos de ambos cigarros y encendiéndolos al mismo tiempo. - Una calada.- Ella advierte a Eve. Ambas le dan la primera calada y apartan el cigarro de sus labios. - Las mismas caladas al mismo tiempo. Te demostraré que siempre llevo razón. - Ella le sonríe a Eve con demasiada arrogancia, que casi es cómica.

\- Esto es asqueroso.- Eve dice mirando el cigarro con asco. La rubia la mira sorprendida.- Llevo sin fumar mucho tiempo...- Eve justifica sus palabras.

\- Y yo intentando convencerte de que fumaras estos.- Ambas repiten la misma calada de nuevo. - En realidad debería decirte que no lo intentaras en lo absoluto. Ahora me siento fatal.

\- Iba a fumar de todas formas, esto no ha cambiado nada.- Eve dice encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia. Vuelven a dar otra calada.

\- Por supuesto que este encuentro cambiará algo de tu vida. Imagina tal vez que tu marido está en casa y que está comiendo pollo como un troglodita y que se atraganta con un hueso… imaginate que mientras él muere tu estás fumando un cigarro conmigo, pero si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, probablemente habrías llegado antes y habrías podido salvarlo.- La joven comenta con los ojos abiertos y ambas dan un par de caladas más a sus cigarros. Eve sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza sorprendida por su argumento hilarante y algo trágico.

\- No tengo marido, ¿por qué todo el mundo da por hecho que estoy casada? Ni siquiera llevo anillo.- Eve dice rodando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír. Una calada más y ella tira su cigarro y admira irritada que el cigarro de la rubia aun está por la mitad.

\- Ah, te lo dije.- La mujer de repente salta y se echa a reír como una niña.- Ahora tendrás que hacerme ese favor.- Ella añade rápidamente. - Ven conmigo a una fiesta, por fi.- Con demasiada confianza ella se cuelga del brazo de Eve y hace pucheros.- No quiero ir sola. Mi ex estará allí con su nueva chica y en fin… ya sabes como va esto.  
\- Claro, por supuesto, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa, pero no muy convencida. Hace años que ella no va a una fiesta… y además, no está vestida para la ocasión. - Aunque creo que no estoy vestida para ir a una fiesta.

\- Es una fiesta en el ático de unos amigos, informal, nada especial.- Ella dice para convencerla. - Y además creo que vas perfecta.- Añade con una sonrisa amable.- Por cierto, me llamo Oksana. - La joven se acerca y la besa en las mejillas tres veces.

\- Oh, vaya.- Eve sonríe tímida y sonrojada.- ¿De Rusia?.- Pregunta aventurándose.

\- Sí, de un pueblecito del oeste.- Oksana responde muy sonriente.- ¿Vamos?.- Dice invitándola a seguirla hasta su coche… que tampoco es cualquier coche… es un maldito Aston Martin. Eve quiere preguntarle cómo es posible que viniendo de un pueblecito ruso, ahora tenga un coche cómo este, ¿a qué se dedica esta mujer? Ella no pregunta porque no se siente con la confianza para hacerlo.

La fiesta es de verdad informal. Hay gente de todo tipo, Eve juraría que algunos visten como mendigos con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella no se siente incomoda a pesar de que Oksana está hablando con una chica desde que entraron y la ha dejado a su aire. Eve se acerca a un grupo que juega a las cartas en el suelo y se agacha para observar. Uno de los chicos le ofrece una bebida con una amable sonrisa. Eve la toma muy agradecida, porque está sedienta desde aquel asqueroso cigarro que fumó con la joven fuera de la tienda. 

\- ¿Has venido con “La Villanelle”, no?.- El mismo chico le hace la pregunta sin mirarla, pero sabe que se está dirigiendo a ella.

\- ¿Quién?.- Eve pregunta confundida.- Vine con Oksana.- Explica un poco avergonzada.

\- Ahhh, es que a veces la llamamos así, es por el anuncio del perfume que la hizo tan famosa… - Él dice mirándola como si comprendiera de lo que está hablando.

\- Ahhh, no lo sabía. La acabo de conocer.- Eve dice muy tranquila encogiéndose de hombros. Todos se echan a reír en este punto y una joven taciturna y menos sonriente, la mira directamente.

\- Eso es muy típico de ella… se acerca a desconocidas, se cuelga de tu brazo y te arrastra a su mundo y cuando se aburre, te da la patada.- La joven sisea entre dientes.

\- Vamos, Nadia, déjalo estar.- Otro chico rubio y de grandes ojos azules, le dice.

\- Creo que iré a explorar.- Eve dice sintiéndose incomoda y fuera de lugar.

Mientras serpentea entre las personas, ella piensa que no está aquí por Oksana, Villanelle o como sea que se llame. Ella solo está siendo amable, devolviendo un favor por otro. Ella tiene 39 años y sin duda es la mayor de la fiesta, no va a sentirse incomoda porque realmente le dan igual todas estas personas. Eve acude a la música y se da cuenta de lo mucho que le apetece bailar. Ella antes bailaba mucho… incluso quiso ser bailarina, pero… fue solo una más de sus ambiciones sin cumplir. Eve imita a los jóvenes que están allí, y baila con ellos, lo hace bien y aprende rápido a moverse. Los chicos se pelean por ella y por traerle otra copa. Eve se siente sensual, excitada al ser rodeada por toda aquella testosterona masculina. Ella se mece con la música, contonea su cuerpo contra uno y contra otro, igual que una bailarina profesional. Se quita su jersey y deja al descubierto una camiseta de lana azul sin mangas y de cuello alto. Toda la espalda puede verse través de un tejido bordando en cuadros que resulta sorprendentemente sexy. Eve deja caer su pelo, soltando su moño y continúa bailando. Su mirada se cruza con la de Oksana de repente, que la mira con extrañeza apoyada en la pared contraria. La chica con la que ha estado hablando todo este tiempo continúa a su lado, pero Oksana la ignora mientras Eve tiene ahora toda su atención. ¿Y por qué Eve quiere su atención? Ella se pregunta mientras frunce el ceño hacia la otra mujer. Oksana se acerca a ella, aparta a un par de amigos suyos, que se quejan pero ríen, y se queda parada frente a Eve, que de repente se siente terriblemente avergonzada, a pesar de las tres copas en su torrente sanguíneo. Oksana pone sus manos en su caderas y se acerca un poco más hacia ella. Suavemente mete una pierna entre las de ella y comienza a moverse con Eve, que reanuda el baila arrastrada por la joven. Ellas terminan riendo y divirtiéndose mucho hasta que el alcohol hace que cada roce de Oksana sobre su piel se sienta caliente e insatisfactorio. ¿Y por qué quiere que la toque? Es una mujer… Eve nunca se ha fijado en ellas… realmente estuvo viviendo con el mismo hombre durante 15 años y con el trabajo ni tan siquiera ha podido hacer amigos. Eve realmente no tiene amigas… Oksana tiene sus manos muy por debajo de su espalda, los dedos sobre sus nalgas, ejerciendo un poco de presión contenida. 

\- Te mueves muy bien, Eve.- Oksana susurra acercando su boca a la oreja de Eve.- Nunca había conocido a alguien que se mueva tan bien. Los chicos están encantados contigo.- Oksana continúa diciendo, su voz, se va haciendo más gutural.

\- Tu amiga viene hacia aquí.- Es lo único que dice Eve con voz cortante y ojos saltones. Está claro que lleva malas intenciones.

La jovencita en cuestión, es hermosa como el demonio, ahora que Eve puede verla de cerca. Sus ojos son verdes y ella tiene el pelo negro y lacio y también es casi tan alta como Oksana. 

\- ¿Qué?.- Oksana pregunta con irritación.

\- Lo ves!.- La chica dice señalando a Eve acusadoramente. Eve se sonroja y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver?.- Oksana dice molesta pero con sopor.

\- Siempre estás coqueteando con todas las mujeres que te prestan algo de atención, y tu te olvidas de que existo… haz lo que quieras con ella, pero déjame en paz de una vez.- La jovencita finaliza exaltada y es arrastrada por otra chica que parece muy enfadada.

En cuanto Eve comprende el significado de todas aquellas palabras, ella entra en pánico. Ha sido arrastrada por una joven caprichosa pero muy atractiva, a una fiesta solo para dar celos a su ex novia, porque encima es lesbiana. Y ella no lo es. Eve tiene un enorme deseo de salir corriendo, pero Oksana la toma de la cintura, como si hubiese descubierto sus intenciones. Eve gime un poco intentando alejarse, pero la joven la mira con ojos obsesivos. Eve sonríe un poco avergonzada, sintiendo el cuerpo de la joven demasiado cerca del suyo.   
\- Debería irme… mañana trabajo.- Ella dice con inseguridad.  
\- Vale, pero antes...- Oksana se inclina y la besa. La está besando en la boca! Y Eve no sabe cómo reaccionar, ella no haca nada mientras asimila lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Por qué no se aleja? La lengua de Oksana acaricia su labio superior y luego lo toma entre sus propios labios. Eve gime y luego suelta un quejido de sorpresa. ¿Por qué esto se siente tan diferente? Es desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo alentador. Eve mueve sus labios despacio, con temor. Oksana la sorprende inundando su boca con su lengua, salvaje, descontrolada, impaciente. Eve ha perdido la cuenta de sus gemidos y ahora las manos de Oksana aprietan desvergonzadamente su culo. Eve cree que ha perdido la razón… esta es una elección muy mala… muy, muy equivocada…. Pero mierda, ella no puede detenerse!.  
De alguna manera Villanelle consigue arrastrarla hasta una de las habitaciones. Ella conoce perfectamente el camino y entra con familiaridad, empujando a Eve hacia la cama entre besos y caricias sobre la ropa. Eve no puede creer que se haya dejado convencer para hacer esto. Definitivamente no está pensando con claridad. Ella no va a acostarse con la jovencita que ahora tiene una mano dentro de sus pantalones y de sus bragas. Eve jadea fuerte y sorprendida. 

\- Dios, esto no… no vamos a hacerlo.- Eve dice sin firmeza alguna, mientras intenta apartar vagamente la mano de Oksana de sus pantalones. Oksana sonríe con arrogancia y vuelve a besarla, ignorando por completo sus palabras. Su mano se desliza de nuevo hasta los pantalones de Eve y suelta el botón con pericia. Eve parpadea embargada por las intensas emociones que recorren su cuerpo. ¿Cómo es posible que esté tan excitada?. Oksana termina el beso para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Vamos a follar, Eve, no tienes elección.- Oksana susurra muy segura.

De repente Eve abre los ojos disgustada. Por supuesto que tiene elección. Ella puede decidir no hacerlo porque es una persona libre. Que Villanelle la mire con una ceja arqueada y la misma sonrisa arrogante le da el coraje de hacerlo. 

\- Por supuesto que tengo elección. De hecho, elijo no hacerlo.- Eve dice empujando ligeramente a la rubia y levantándose de la cama con desdén. Se gira en la puerta y observa a Oksana, que ahora está sentada al borde de la cama, con los pies colgando y mirando hacia el suelo mientras masajea su frente y no abandona la sonrisa de petulancia. - Bueno, adiós.- Oksana no contesta solo la mira inexpresiva y sigue sentada. Cuando por fin, Eve sale de la habitación, Oksana se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y golpea la almohada en la cama varias veces con rabia. Exhausta, se deja caer sobre el colchón, mirando pensativa al techo y se queda dormida con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

Mientras Eve toma un taxi para que la lleve a su casa, ella piensa que esta noche sin duda ha sido diferente y una nueva experiencia que se quedará solo en eso… la experiencia del beso que se dio con una chica una vez…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casualidad hace que Eve y Oksana vuelvan a cruzarse. ¿Qué ocurrirá esta vez?

Una semana después…

Es viernes y es un día ajetreado en el restaurante donde trabaja Eve. Está casi al completo y Eve tiene que trabajar más rápido que de costumbre. La casualidad hace que su jefa la mande a servir mesas, porque faltan camareros y la casualidad hace también que en una de las mesas esté sentada Oksana, la chica que una vez besó... Eve abre los ojos asustada y piensa una forma de volver a la cocina. 

\- Eve, lleva esta comanda a la mesa 12.- Una de sus compañeras le dice entregándole un par de platos.

\- ¿La 12?.- Eve pregunta entrando en pánico. ¡Es la maldita mesa de la maldita Oksana!. Su compañera asiente sin mirarla.- ¿Puedes ir tú?.- Ella pregunta con el terror reflejado en su rostro.

\- Eve, estamos a tope… por favor.- La chica dice con un quejido estresado.

\- Vale, vale. - Eve responde y se dirige hacia allí con la cabeza inclinada. Está convencida de que puede pasar desapercibida. Oksana está bastante entretenida mirando las tetas de su acompañante. Ocurre tal cual ella había pensado. Se coloca estratégicamente detrás de Oksana y coloca los platos desde allí. Solo su acompañante la observa y sonríe con amabilidad.

\- Realmente tienes una sonrisa preciosa.- Eve escucha a Oksana dirigiéndose a su acompañante con galantería. El plato de Oksana es dejado con demasiada brusquedad delante de ella. Ella se gira indignada y sus ojos se encuentra con los de Eve.

\- Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿no?.- Dice con disgusto. Eve abre la boca pero no sabe ni qué decir. ¿Es posible que Oksana ni siquiera la recuerde? A juzgar por su expresión de indiferencia, es lo que parece.

\- Disculpe, se me resbaló.- Eve dice para justificarse. Oksana asiente pero su cara sigue siendo de disgusto. Oksana se gira para mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Hoy en día contratan a cualquiera.- Ella dice rodando los ojos e ignorando a Eve, que todavía sigue parada detrás de ella, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la furia creciendo. Eve tiene dos elecciones… puede marcharse y perder el poco orgullo que le queda, pero conservar su trabajo, o puede decirle a esta estúpida mujer lo que piensa, recuperar su orgullo pero perder su trabajo. Ella elige la primera. Se marcha en silencio porque no puede permitirse perder su trabajo.

Cuando regresa a la barra, la misma chica de antes le señala con un gesto hacia atrás.

\- Eve, la mesa 12 está llamando, atiende a ver qué quieren ahora. - Ella le dice rodando los ojos con cansancio. Eve se gira y observa que Oksana está con la mano levantada, llamando al servicio. Ella toma aire y se dirige a la mesa con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué desean? ¿Algún problema con los platos?.- Eve pregunta inclinándose ligeramente, como le han enseñado.

\- Sí, pedí mi carne poco hecha y esto está como la zuela de un zapato.- Oksana dice tomando el filete con su tenedor y levantándolo en el aire. Eve observa que chorrea sangre y parece estar en su punto.

\- Está en su punto, señorita.- Eve comenta precavidamente. Oksana arquea una ceja desafiante.

\- Será para usted… este no es el punto en el que a mi me gusta, cambíelo.- Oksana dice con brusquedad. - Y tráigame un martini, necesito relajarme.- Dice mirando a la joven frente a ella ahora. Eve se queda quieta, realmente intentando controlar las ganas de darle una torta con el filete. - ¿A qué espera? ¿Sabe lo que es un martini, no?.- Sus palabras hacen que su acompañante se ría tontamente y Oksana se pavonee satisfecha.

\- Por supuesto, disculpe.- Eve toma el plato rápidamente y sale disparada a la cocina. Si llega a estar unos segundos más allí, podría haberla liado, pero dios, incluso una vez que está lejos de ella, siente el deseo de que le caiga el techo encima, su silla se parta o caiga al suelo ridículamente… Lo que sea que la deje tan humillada como ella se siente.- La mesa 12 quiere el filete un poco menos hecho y un martini.

\- Joder, lo que nos hacía falta, una tocapelotas.- Dice el cocinero rodando los ojos.

Eve prepara el martini exactamente como debe hacerlo, salvo por la aceituna, que no tienen y hace dos días que las esperan. Mientras, están usando cerezas en su lugar. Cuando se dirige a la mesa ella sabe que Oksana pondrá alguna queja por la ausencia de la aceituna, pero se resigna. Se mentaliza solo de mantener la calma y hacer su trabajo bien. 

\- Joder, ni siquiera sabe preparar un martini.- Oksana dice con disgusto cuando observa la copa que Eve deja delante de ella.

\- Disculpe, no tenemos aceitunas. Estamos usando cerezas en su lugar.- Eve dice cabizbaja evitando mirara a Oksana.

\- Pues es asqueroso, quiero la hoja de reclamaciones.- Oksana dice con orgullo mientras mira a Eve y de repente la morena lo ve, una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios y una mirada burlona. Oksana sabe quién es desde el principio y se está burlando con descaro. Eve siente que enfurece todavía más.- Llevate esto.- Oksana continúa sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, tal vez esperando que Eve se retire sumisa o que se rebele.   
Eve se mueve lenta, ella toma la copa, la mira y mete los dedos en ella para sacar la cereza y llevársela a la boca sensualmente mientras mira directamente a Oksana, quien tiene la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Luego Eve sonríe y dejando suspendida la copa encima de la cabeza de la rubia, deja caer el martini sobre ella. 

\- Ahora tienes algo que poner en el libro de reclamaciones. - Eve dice mordiendo su labio inferior para no reír porque Oksana parece sorprendida y enojada. Sin embargo luego sonríe coqueta a Eve. 

\- Oh, Eve. Sabes que sigues sin tener elección, ¿no?.- Oksana dice muy arrogante y segura. Eve abre la boca pensativa. A su mente regresan imágenes de Oksana y de ella fumando juntas, bailando en aquella casa, besándose sin parar. Un calor repentino inunda su vientre y se extiende por su cuerpo. Respira fuerte y luego solo corre fuera de allí y se encierra en el frigorífico durante 5 minutos. Ella está enfadada, está indignada, humillada, herida y terriblemente cachonda.

\- Eve, la mesa 12 otra vez.- Alguien grita en alguna parte cuando sale del frigorífico. Ella rueda los ojos y se dirige a la mesa con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?.- Eve dice nada más llegar. Su acompañante se tapa la boca sorprendida e indignada.

\- Qué grosera.- Oksana dice sonriendo burlona.- Solo quería hablar con usted antes de rellenar la hoja de reclamaciones.- Ella dice con aparente madurez.

\- Pon lo que quieras.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. Oksana se levanta, agarra la manga del uniforme de Eve y tira de ella en dirección a los baños. Eve la sigue, no queriendo dar un espectáculo. Solo cuando están dentro del baño, ella aparta con brusquedad su brazo. - ¿Qué te pasa?.- Eve pregunta irritada.

\- Vamos Eve, solo estaba tomándote el pelo. - Ella dice con una sonrisa suave.

\- Eres idiota.- Eve dice.- Tengo una noche de mierda, tenemos realmente mucho trabajo y a ti solo se te ocurre burlarte de una persona estresada. - Eve niega con molestia.- Lo único que pretendías era humillarme delante de tu amiga… Es patético que necesites humillar a otra persona solo para sentirte mejor. Puede que solo sea una pinche de cocina, pero tengo más ambiciones que solo la de follarme a cada mujer que conozco.

\- Tengo más ambiciones que solo esa… lo que pasa es que follar en particular se me da bastante bien, nunca me han rechazado.- Ella comenta con petulancia.

\- Al parecer eso ya no es así.- Eve dice enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa perversa. - Imagino que debe ser humillante que la única que te rechace sea una mujer de 39 años con una vida miserable… pero por muy miserable que sea, Oksana, no estoy tan desesperada como para acostarme contigo.

\- Eso está por ver.- Oksana dice desafiante, mirándola en medio de baño. Eve está cerca de la puerta, por si la llaman.

\- Chica, ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre… te tengo clasificada como aquella experiencia de una noche en la que bese a una chica… - Oksana aprieta la mandíbula y la mira con disgusto.- Recuerdo que me caíste bien… lastima que las primeras impresiones sean solo eso, primeras impresiones falsas.

\- Eres una mentirosa. Por supuesto que recuerdas mi nombre, nadie lo olvida.- Villanelle dice arrogante y contonea sus caderas hasta llegar más cerca de ella. Eve se gira, dispuesta a marcharse e ignorar su estúpido y peligroso coqueteo, pero entonces Oksana se aprieta contra su espalda y sin dar tiempo a que Eve pueda asimilar lo que está pasando, la besa en el cuello, agresiva, posesiva, urgente… ella muerde y succiona.

\- Para!.- Eve chilla alarmada.- Oh, ahh.- Eve jadea, golpeada por la excitación y regañándose mentalmente tan pronto como se deja llevar un poco. No, no, no… Eve tiene que pararla… esto no es lo que quiere… ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué mierda se siente tan bien?. Las manos de Oksana aprietas sus caderas y bajan lentamente desde allí hasta sus nalgas. Usando la fuerza del impulso contra la pared, Eve consigue empujar a Oksana lejos.  
\- Ey.- Oksana la mira con un puchero, mientras se acaricia la parte de la espalda que ha golpeado contra el lavabo.

\- Estás loca.- Eve le espeta molesta y furiosa, aunque siente que sus mejillas están ardiendo y su cuello palpita allí donde la rubia a mordido y succionado. - No te acerques más a mi.- Ella añade saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo sonoro.

Oksana se queda allí, impotente pero emocionalmente activa. La adrenalina recorre su sangre. Solo esta mujer irritante consigue hacerla emocionar tanto. Ni siquiera tiene ganas ya de follar con su acompañante… prefiere masturbarse fuerte mientras se imagina que es Eve quien lo hace. 

Cuando la rusa y su acompañante, finalmente salen del restaurante, Eve piensa que aquella ha sido solo una casualidad más. Espera no tener que volver a cruzarse con Oksana nunca más…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casualidad o el destino hace que Oksana y Eve vuelvan a encontrarse de nuevo, esta vez en las más extrañas circunstancias.

Y maldita sea el destino… Eve no piensa en que le acaba de tocar la lotería… no, ella en lo único que piensa es que a Oksana, también. El tendero la mira con una radiante sonrisa de felicidad. 

\- Joder, es usted millonaria!.- El chico le dice con una expresión sorprendida.- Usted y esa chica, la del anuncio del perfume que le acompañaba, compró otro boleto para ella.

\- No me acompañaba.- Eve explica rápidamente.- No la conozco.

\- Bueno, era la primera vez que la veía por aquí, supongo que fue casualidad, solo espero que compruebe el boleto. - El chico comenta genuinamente preocupado. - Aunque ella ya es millonaria seguro.- El dice elevando los hombros para restarle importancia al hecho de que Oksana finalmente no acudiera por su premio.- Tiene millones de seguidores… su anuncio en muy controvertido, ¿sabe? ¿no lo ha visto? 

\- No.- Eve dice secamente.- ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?.- Eve pregunta urgente mientras ignora las palabras referentes a Oksana. A ella no le importa esa mujer.

\- Pues deberá cobrarlo en un plazo de tres meses máximo, sólo tiene que ir a una de estas entidades financieras autorizadas y ellos transferirán el premio a su cuenta.

\- Bien, perfecto.- Eve dice muy seria.

\- Y lo más importante, no lo pierda.- Él le dice con una sonrisa. Eve sonríe con falsedad y se gira para regresar a su casa por el camino de siempre.

Tiene una lista de 17 entidades financieras autorizadas, es casi imposible que ellas vayan a cobrarla a la misma. Es una suerte que no tenga que cruzarse con esa estúpida mujer de nuevo.   
Eve llega a casa, se desviste y se pone cómoda y se sienta en su sofá leyendo en su móvil las últimas noticias. Ella lee un titular. “Dos acertantes en el bote de la lotería”, pero curiosamente lo ignora. Ella es consciente de que 12.000 libras es una cifra agradable, pero no la convierten en una millonaria, claramente. Ella se ríe con sarcasmo recordando las palabras del dependiente. De todas formas las 12000 libras no es mucho pero al menos hará la vida de Eve menos miserable por un tiempo. Ella decide que irá mañana mismo a cobrarlos.

El día amanece impresionantemente soleado. Están en los primeros días de primavera. Suele llover mucho en estos meses, pero también hay días hermosos como este. Eve aspira el aire de la mañana con agrado y con energías renovadas y emoción, se dirige a cobrar su premio. Ella piensa en lo primero que hará con ese dinero. Renovar su cocina es la más apremiante. Uno de los muebles salió ardiendo el día en el que Eve quiso cocinar para Niko, su ex marido, y todavía no se ha renovado. Pero antes de eso, irá de fiesta… aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.  
Cuando Eve llega a la entidad financiera más cercana, resulta que está en obras y cerrada. Ella maldice en silencio y busca la siguiente más cercana. Hay una a dos kilómetros en una barriada pija y otra a 500 metros en una barriada peligrosa. Eve piensa, es más probable que pueda encontrarse con Oksana en esa barriada pija que en la peligrosa. Y además estás más cerca. Ella se regaña por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, porque es realmente estúpido que a ambas se les ocurriera cobrar el premio el mismo día a la misma hora, ¿no?.   
Así que Eve se encuentra en la entidad financiera 8 minutos después y la invitan a esperar en una sala. Solo hay una niña sentada allí, lo que le parece realmente extraño. 

\- Hola.- Eve saluda sonriendo con amabilidad. Los ojos de la niña se iluminan.

\- ¡Hola, me llamo Irina!.- Contesta con alegría. - ¿A usted también le tocó la lotería?.- Ella pregunta emocionada.

\- Bueno… sí, yo soy Eve, por cierto.- Ella asiente compartiendo la felicidad de la niña.- ¿Has venido sola?.- Eve le pregunta a continuación, curiosa.

\- No, ha venido conmigo.- Y mierda! Mierda! Ella otra vez. Cuando Eve se da la vuelta hacia la entrada, Oksana está allí, con un par de batidos en sus manos y un gesto agrio en su rostro. Eve se pregunta indignada cómo es posible que Oksana se haga la ofendida cuando es ella quien realmente debería estar molesta… realmente lo está.

\- Ya es mala suerte.- Eve murmura.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Oksana pregunta con indiferencia.

\- Nada, digo que ya es casualidad.- Eve comenta sonriendo con obvia falsedad. Ella solo está aparentando por la niña.

\- Parece más cosa del destino, ¿no crees Eve?.- Contesta Oksana entregando el batido a la niña. 

\- No, solo es una casualidad, no creo en el destino.- Eve dice secamente. Oksana toma asiento al otro lado de Irina, quien la mira con extrañeza.

\- Oksi, ¿ella es…

\- No, no es ella.- Oksana dice rápidamente interrumpiendo a Irina. Eve piensa en el diminutivo con el que acaba de llamarla la niña… ¿Oksi? ¿En serio?.- Entonces, Eve, ¿estarás contenta, no?.- Oksana pregunta a continuación y su sonrisa es más genuina.

\- Sí, bueno, supongo, es un dinero curioso.- Eve le dice encogiéndose de hombros con pasividad.

\- Vamos…- Oksana parpadea sorprendida por la tranquilidad de Eve.- ¿Un dinero curioso?.- Ella pregunta con burla.- ¡Son doce de los grandes, Eve!.- Oksana agita su cabeza con incredulidad. 

\- Ya, sí, resuelve algunas cosas.- Eve añade con la misma indiferencia.

\- Resuelve tu vida entera y la de otra personas, si quieres.- Oksana dice con firmeza. Eve parpadea confusa.

\- 12000 libras están bien, no me quejo, pero no creo que sean suficiente para resolver mi vida.- Ella contesta con una sonrisa insatisfecha.- Oksana rompe en carcajadas cada vez más fuertes e hilarantes. Irina mira turbada a Eve.  
\- No son 12000 libras, Eve, es mucho más… espera.- Irina saca su movil y teclea.- Es todo esto, no recuerdo como se nombra.- Irina explica avergonzada. Eve observa la cifra y parpadea. Ella frunce el ceño y mira a Oksana rápidamente. La rubia todavía sonríe.

\- Son doce millones de libras, Eve.- Ella repite en voz alta. Eve parpadea de nuevo, su boca se abre y sus fosas nasales se inflan. Ella mira un momento hacia arriba y de repente cae desmayada sobre la silla. Oksana ayuda a Irina a sostenerla para que no caiga al suelo.

\- Vaya, no pensé que tendría esta reacción.- Oksana le dice a Irina con una sonrisa resignada.

\- ¿Es ella no?.- Irina vuelve a preguntar con insistencia.

\- Lo es.- Responde la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Es mayor, no?.- Irina pregunta con la frente arrugada mientras observa las acuciantes patas de gallo de la morena.

\- Es increíble.- Oksana murmura mientras sus ojos se pierden en los rasgos de la mujer asiática. - Y su boca, hermanita, es como miel…- La mano de Oksana se eleva por encima del labio de la morena, con el obvio deseo de acariciarlos, pero si lo hace, su hermana pequeña pensará que es una aprovechada.- Buahhh mejor hagamos que despierte. - Oksana retira la mano y suplica con ojos lastimeros. Irina toma su botella de agua y vierte unas gotas sobre la cara de Eve, pero sigue sin despertar después del tercer intento. Irina deja caer los hombros derrotada. Oksana le quita la botella y sonríe con malicia. Ella deja caer el agua sin reparos sobre el rostro de la morena. Es su pequeña venganza por el martini.  
Eve jadea, parpadea, y se agarra a la chaqueta de Oksana, enfrentando su rostro al de la rubia. Parece enfadada. Oksana la mira con inocencia. 

\- ¿Quieres matarme o qué?.- Eve escupe muy irritada. Hay agua en sus fosas nasales.

\- Solo quería despertarte.- Oksana dice levantando sus manos, pero hay una sonrisa burlona tirando de sus labios. Eve la observa con recelo.

\- ¿Estás mejor, Eve?.- La voz de Irina hace que se sienta avergonzada por su actitud. Ella suelta a la rusa, rápidamente y sonríe a la niña.

Mientras Eve se recupera y se seca como puede, Oksana e Irina discuten algo entre murmullos que Eve se niega a seguir. Ella no está interesada, no debe estarlo. Irina es pelirroja, de ojos marrones, no tiene un parecido especial con Oksana, pero tiene su acento del este un poco menos marcado. 

\- Eve, Irina quiere que te invite a cenar esta noche, pensábamos ir a un italiano para celebrarlo.- Ella explica y a Eve le sorprende descubrir que Oksana parece tímida y se sonroja.

\- No… puedo.- Eve dice rápidamente.- Trabajo.- Eve explica apurada, pero aliviada de tener la excusa perfecta para no caer en las redes de la rusa. Ella está segura de que por mucho que interprete a la chica tímida, no cambiará su decisión. Oksana no es su tipo y punto. Irina y Oksana la están mirando con la misma expresión divertida e incrédula en sus rostros.- ¿Qué pasa?.- Eve pregunta asustada.

\- Eve, eres millonaria, no necesitas trabajar.- Oksana dice rodando los ojos.

\- Oh...- La realidad golpea a Eve de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hace con placer. Oh dios, ella es millonaria de verdad. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera a partir de este momento. Ni siquiera tiene que trabajar. Eve sonríe hundida en sus fantasías por cumplir.- Tenéis razón, ya no tengo que trabajar. .- Dice contenta.

\- ¿Entonces, vienes?.- Irina pregunta esperanzada. 

\- Eh… bueno… quería… sí, supongo que sí. - Eve se hunde recordando que no tiene con quien celebrarlo y esto merece ser celebrado.- Realmente quería celebrarlo saliendo de fiesta. - Eve dice con una sonrisa triste.

\- Oksana y tu podéis ir luego a bailar. ¿Sabes bailar?.- Irina pregunta emocionada.

\- Sí, supongo.- Eve responde un poco perdida.

\- Puedes enseñar a mi hermana, bailar no es lo suyo.- Irina comenta como si nada. Oksana parece terriblemente avergonzada y Eve solo puede reír.

\- Me conformo con la cena.- Eve dice con prudencia. La idea de salir de fiesta con Oksana puede no resultar buena.

La cena es divertida. Eve e Irina hacen muy buenas migas y Oksana se muestra amable y complaciente, tal vez demasiado, para el gusto de Eve. Esta Oksana se parece más aquella con la que estuvo fumando en la calle hace un par de semanas y menos a la estúpida Oksana arrogante e irritante del la última vez. Eve se convence de que solo es un papel, pero se siente cómoda y contenta con ellas. Oksana suspira en varias ocasiones, sumida en sus pensamientos y casi siempre con la vista perdida. Eve sonríe burlona cuando Oksana paga y esperan a que Irina regrese del baño. 

\- Deberías haberla acompañado.- Eve dice un poco preocupada.

\- Irina es autosuficiente.- Oksana dice protectora, regresando a su pose seria. Parece que su amabilidad es solo ante Irina, realmente.

\- ¿La estás criando para el ejercito o algo así?.- Eve dice burlona. Oksana se vuelve hacia ella con frialdad.

\- La estoy criando para que sepa valerse por sí misma, ¿es eso un crimen?.- Oksana espeta molesta.

\- No, lo siento, no soy quien pa…

\- Exacto, no eres quien para opinar, no te incumbe.- Oksana murmura con desdén.

\- Creo que es mejor que me marche ya. - Oksana se vuelve ligeramente, pero se muestra indiferente.- Gracias por la invitación y dile a Irina que fue un verdadero placer conocerla.

\- Bien.- Oksana contesta sin mirarla.  
Eve corre hacia la calle. El golpe de frescor de la noche la transportan a un nuevo mundo, su nuevo mundo, dónde ella es completamente libre… libre para elegir… y ella elige correr a un bar elegante y sentarse a beber, y quizás esperar al hombre de su vida, ahora tiene todo el tiempo del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oksana y Eve vuelven a coincidir una vez más en el mismo día. Eve comienza a tener algunas dudas y Oksana está ahí para aprovecharlas.

Bien, nada más entrar al bar, Eve parpadea ligeramente porque es un lugar oscuro y apenas puede hacerse una idea de cuánta gente se encuentra en el local. Ella se empieza a sentir insegura cuando es consciente de que la mayoría de los que puede ver, están en la veintena. Tras la segunda copa, la cosa mejora, ella empieza a estudiar a los jóvenes y se ríe de ellos con malicia. 

\- Son divertidos, ¿verdad?.- Un camarero moreno se inclina un poco hacia ella y le sonríe con curiosidad. Eve se sonroja.

\- ¿Hay alguna norma que prohíba reírse de ellos?.- Eve pregunta a la defensiva.

\- No.- El camarero suelta una carcajada.- ¿Pero no te has preguntado cómo se veía usted a su edad?.- Eve enarca una ceja ya siente con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que igual… vuelven a llevarse “los 90”.- Ella dice con una sonrisa petulante.

\- Cierto.- El camarero admite y la observa mientras atiende a otro cliente y se aleja un poco del lugar.

Eve vuelve su atención hacia los jóvenes e intenta recordar cómo era ella realmente a esa edad. Lo cierto es que ella pura energía, trasnochaba noche tras noche, entre semana, fines de semana y jamás estaba tan cansada como para negarse a salir. Ella bebía y jamás le sentaba mal, ella incluso, fumaba. Entonces salía solo para divertirse, antes de que la realidad le golpease de lleno y tuviese que empezar a trabajar para ganarse la vida. 

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué está usted aquí?.- El camarero vuelve a su lado y deja caer la pregunta mientras finge limpiar la barra.

\- Bueno, estoy celebrando algo.- Eve dice muy escueta pero sin dejar de sonreír al chico, halagada por su interés.- Me llamo Eve.- Ella dice, alargando una mano con amabilidad. El camarero se seca las manos y toma la suya rápidamente, sonriendo con simpatía.

\- Alex.- Dice coqueto. Luego, prepara dos chupitos de tequila delante de Eve, muy concentrado. Toma una rodaja de limón y la corta en dos mitades. Acerca uno de los chupitos hacia Eve y ella lo mira con una sonrisa sorprendida.- Invita la casa, para celebrar contigo lo que sea.- Él le dice con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

\- Vaya, gracias.- Ella sonríe halagada nuevamente y toma la sal que le ofrece. Eve lame la base de su pulgar y echa una pizca de sal, lame la sal y se lanza rápidamente por el chupito, entrechoca con el camarero, y se lo bebe de una sola vez. Luego alcanza el limón y lo muerde mientras se estremece por el gusto amargo en su boca. Alex le sonríe, apretando su propio limón entre sus gruesos labios. Eve lo observa divertida mientras piensa que es muy atractivo para estar realmente interesado en ella. Él solo está siendo amable.  
\- A ti… estaba realmente aburrido hasta que llegaste, Eve.- Le dice Alex con una sonrisa galante.

\- Oh, vaya, eso es… bonito, de alguna manera.- Eve le responde coqueteando un poco con él, quizás impulsada por el flujo de alcohol en su sangre.

\- Perdona, Eve, vuelvo enseguida. ¡No te vayas, eh!.- Le dice él con una sonrisa emocionada.

Eve se queda sentada en su lugar, sorprendida y quizás, tiene que admitir que algo ilusionada. Quizás este chico sí que se siente interesado en ella, quizás tiene una racha de buena suerte… a fin de cuentas le ha tocado la lotería ¿no? Mientras está pensando estas cosas ella cree ver una cabellera rubia bastante familiar. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida. ¿No puede ser que Oksana esté allí, verdad?. La oscuridad del lugar no permite identificar su rostro, pero observa que lleva una gabardina larga, verde brillante, demasiado peculiar y llamativa. Sin duda es algo que usaría Oksana. De todas formas, si es ella, no la ha visto porque ha ido directa al único asiento disponible de la barra, bastante alejada de la propia Eve, gracias a dios, piensa.   
Eve decide que no va a estropear una noche particularmente interesante, por una suposición. Tal vez ella solo está un poco paranoica con el tema del destino ¿no ha sido ya demasiadas casualidades? ¿Y si Oksana la estuviera siguiendo? La idea se escabulle de su mente rápidamente cuando Alex regresa a su lado encantado. 

\- Te he echado de menos.- Eve dice sin pensar y luego se sonroja.

\- Oh, Eve, tu también sabes decir cosa bonitas.- Él le responde halagado. - ¿Pero sabes qué? No soy el único que se ha fijado en ti esta noche...- Eve abre los ojos y frunce el ceño. - Hay una mujer muy hermosa allí que ha pedido que te ponga una copa de lo que estés bebiendo y me ha dicho que te diga que es hora de que empieces a creer en el destino.- Alex dice con una sonrisa burlona. - ¿La conoces?.- Le pregunta curioso al ver la reacción de Eve. Ella está roja, no sabe si de ira o de vergüenza, y además sus ojos están llenos de pánico.

\- No, pero además, no me interesan las mujeres.- Eve dice con firmeza y una sonrisa forzada. - Eso es lo que vas a decirle. Que se entere de una vez que no me interesan las mujeres y menos ella.- Eve dice con enojo.

\- Ey, tranquila, ¿entonces la conoces?.- Alex pregunta con una mirada insistente y curiosa.

\- Sí, solo es una chiflada.- Eve dice muy segura. Alex abre los ojos con pánico.- ¿Está detrás de mí, verdad?.- Ella murmura acongojada. Alex asiente levemente y atiende rápidamente a un cliente que lo llama, mientras sigue a ambas mujeres de reojo.

\- Eve.- Oksana dice con una sonrisa falsa.- Que gusto volver a verte.

\- Pues no puedo decir lo mismo.- Eve responde empujada por el alcohol.

\- Ouch, eso ha dolido.- Oksana dice tomando su corazón, fingiendo sentirse herida.- Solo estoy intentando ser amable, ya que el destino insiste en hacer que nos encontramos.

\- No es el destino, eres tu, ¿me estás siguiendo?.- Eve pregunta recelosa. Oksana abre los ojos y parpadea dolida.

\- Por supuesto que no. Eso es muy engreído por tu parte.- Oksana dice acercándose mucho a su oído y por tanto a ella, lo que alerta un poco a Eve.- Esperé una semana para cobrar el premio y fui a la entidad financiera que estaba en el peor lugar esperando no cruzarme contigo. He venido a este lugar porque es un lugar para gente de mi edad, no de la tuya, obviamente no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- Ella dice con cierta malicia.

\- No te creo.- Eve insiste. Luego ella se frota la frente y suspira.- Mira creo que tienes que entender algo… soy hetero, no me gustan las mujeres… ¿vale? Es muy sencillo. -Oksana la mira con el ceño fruncido y cierta terquedad a creerla. - Oh, Vamos!.- Eve exclama impaciente.- Oye, Alex, ven aquí.- Eve llama al camarero muy segura. Oksana la observa con la cabeza ladeada, intentando averiguar qué va a hacer Eve a continuación. Alex se acerca cuando termina de atender a un cliente y se inclina hacia Eve para escucharla. Eve lo agarra por la nuca y le planta un beso sin más en los labios. Ella no espera la sensación de vacío que aquel beso le deja. Cuando se separa de Alex, Oksana ha desaparecido. Primero, Eve se sorprende y se siente turbada, pero luego recuerda que ésto es lo que quería, que Oksana desapareciera, ¿no?. Ella se fuerza a sonreír pero por dentro se siente vacía y no entiende el problema. Alex está allí sonriendo a los otros camareros con arrogancia y pavoneándose con los vítores que clientes y amigos le dedican. Cuando Eve observa el espectáculo, ella sonríe halagada y Alex le da una mirada cómplice. Sin embargo, Eve no disfruta de la siguiente media hora que tiene que esperar a Alex para que acabe su turno. Ella no espera que ver a Oksana bailar con mujeres y besarse con ellas le moleste tanto y al mismo tiempo se sienta tan morboso. Y cuando dice tan… es mucho… porque ella jamás ha sido una persona celosa… pero no puede evitarlo, quiere desentenderse de las imágenes que se desarrollan delante de ella, pero también quiere verlo todo. El alcohol no ayuda… la está llevando a tener ideas locas y estúpidas, como ir hacia Oksana y golpear su estúpida cara, o mejor… romper una botella en su cabeza, o tal vez llevársela de allí y dejarse llevar, y follarla… Joder, mierda, ella no debería estar tan cachonda y tan enfadada al mismo tiempo… es abrumador.  
Eve aprovecha uno de los momentos en los que Oksana va al baño y la sigue. Entra en el baño y está completamente vacío, para su sorpresa. Oksana no está allí, debe estar en alguno de los habitáculos. Sólo uno de ellos está cerrado. 

\- ¿Oksana?.- Eve la llama suavemente. De repente la puerta del baño se abre y Oksana emerge, la toma de la camisa y jala de ella al interior del habitáculo. Lo cierra de una patada y empuja a Eve contra la pared. Eve jadea tomada por sorpresa y luego se sorprende aun más cuando se da cuenta de lo excitada que está. Oksana la mira con enojo y Eve está lista para rechazarla de nuevo, pero no puede hacerlo con los labios de Oksana arrasando los suyos. Dios! Eve se derrite al primer contacto, como miel espesa entre las manos de la joven. Ella quiere rebelarse contra su estúpido cuerpo, que no responde al deseo de ella de huir de allí. La lengua de Oksana lame y lame sus labios hasta que Eve no puede hacer otra cosa que darle paso. Cuando sus lenguas vuelven a encontrarse, hay una danza familiar, se siente tan bien que Eve no puede evitar que se le escape un gemido. Oksana está nerviosa o muy enfadada, porque tiembla, muerde y tira del pelo de Eve. La morena está abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones, por el ardor entre sus piernas, por el inevitable temblor de sus manos, que no sabe donde poner. Oksana se separa y la mira desafiante. Toma las manos de Eve y las pone encima de sus pechos, ella no lleva sujetador debajo de su vestido. Eve siente un latigazo de deseo, pero deja sus manos quietas, incapaz de ir más allá. Oksana rueda los ojos y coloca sus manos sobre las de Eve, incitándole a que apriete. Ambas gimen al mismo tiempo. Eve mira sorprendida a Oksana, como si estuviera compartiendo una curiosidad con ella. Puede notar con placer el duro pezón de la joven empujando contra su palma de la mano, lo que altera su respiración. Cuando Oksana aleja sus manos para asentarlas en la cintura de Eve, ella vuelve a dejar sus manos temblorosas, completamente quietas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Oksana dice con cierta impaciencia y molestia.

\- No quiero hacer esto.- Eve dice bajito, como si realmente no lo creyera.

\- Deja que te recuerde algo.- Oksana le dice molesta. Eve se queda esperando las palabras pero Oksana simplemente se limita a besarla de nuevo. Su lengua esta vez es invitada automáticamente por Eve y sus cuerpos se pegan tanto, que Eve comienza a sentir que pierde el control. Jadea varias veces demasiado excitada. Cuando Oksana se separa de ella, la mira intensamente y sonríe arrogante.

\- Joder!.- Eve chilla entre lagrimas. - No quiero follar contigo… no puedo… no me gustan las mujeres y no me veo haciendo esas cosas con una mujer.- Eve dice quejumbrosa y agobiada. 

\- Pero, ¿el beso te gustó no?.- Oksana dice confundida.

\- Sí, bueno, estoy cachonda, ¿vale? Llevo meses sin sexo…

\- Vale, no vas a follar conmigo.

\- Ya lo estás pillando.- Eve dice e intenta salir del habitáculo, pero Oksana levanta una pierna y la sostiene contra la puerta para que Eve no pueda abrir ni pasar.

\- Lo pillo, no quieres follar conmigo, pero si estás tan cachonda puedo ayudarte… si te dejas llevar.- Oksana levanta su vestido negro de gasa y deja al descubierto su pierna elevada. Eve abre la boca y los ojos. Oksana sube una mano acariciando su pierna hasta que descubre su muslo. Una mano sostiene el vestido arremangado en su cintura, la otra baja la mano entre sus piernas, dentro de la ropa interior de encaje de color rosa pálido. Eve quiere decirle que pare, pero también quiere seguir mirando, es una contradicción que hace que se sienta mareada y tenga que dejarse caer sobre la pared del habitáculo contraría a la que se apoya Oksana.

\- Esto no es normal.- Eve dice reticente. Oksana acaricia sus pliegues, aunque Eve no puede verlo claramente, bajo la ropa interior y ella incluso chasquea la lengua disgustada. Oksana gime y empuja su mano. Atraviesa a Eve con la mirada, con las fosas nasales muy abiertas y la respiración agitada.

\- Estoy tan húmeda, Eve.- La joven dice en un susurro tembloroso. Eve se estremece asustada por lo excitada que sus palabras le hacen sentir. Joder, ella debería salir corriendo de allí. Ella debería ir con Alex, ese guapo camarero que ya estará al terminar su turno. Pero sin embargo, elige quedarse un poco más, elige seguir mirando…

\- No… no puedo...- Eve parece tímida y dudosa. Oksana abre los ojos y parece comprender enseguida lo que Eve intenta decir. Ella deja caer su pierna, segura de que Eve no piensa huir en este punto. Baja sus bragas y las mete en el bolso de Eve con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Muy graciosa.- Eve dice con una sonrisa que intenta ser sarcástica pero está llena de nervios y emoción.

\- No voy a dejarlas en el suelo, Eve, es una cuestión práctica.

\- ¿Tienes bolsillos no?.- Eve pregunta rodando los ojos y admirando su larga gabardina verde.

\- Tengo bolsillos y muchos agujeros.- Oksana dice levantando su vestido y mostrándole a Eve su coño. La morena jadea ante la visión y parpadea varias veces para enfocarse. Sin darse cuenta, relame sus labios y gime cuando Oksana lleva dos dedos entre sus pliegues y acaricia lentamente. Ella levanta la pierna como antes, para dar una mejor visión a Eve y al mismo tiempo acaricia uno de sus pechos por encima del vestido varias veces.

Oh, hay un momento en el que puedes dar marcha atrás a una elección y terminar con todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero ese punto está muy lejos ya para Eve. Ella piensa que hace tiempo de que debió de haber dejado de mirar, pero era imposible apartar la mirada. Ella continúa observando como Oksana gime cuando se folla con sus dos dedos y golpea fuertemente su centro una y otra vez, mirando a Eve siempre que puede. 

-Tócate, Eve, déjate… joder… déjate llevar, esto es bueno...- Ella comenta embargada por el deseo de ver a Eve masturbándose. 

\- Si lo hago, ¿qué pasará luego?.- Eve dice con duda.

\- Nada, quedará aquí. Promesa.- Oksana dice deteniendo sus dedos un momento para centrarse. Eve parece recelosa y se queda largo rato pensativa. Oksana baja su pierna de nuevo y su vestido cae, Eve hace un puchero leve, pero se detiene cuando se da cuenta. La rubia se acerca a ella, Eve está atrapada y chilla un poco sorprendida y asustada cuando Oksana tira de la cintura de su pantalón y suelta el botón. Eve jadea y respira nerviosa. Oksana sonríe con crudeza y baja la cremallera con pomposidad. Eve reacciona y golpea sus manos, haciendo que Oksana vuelva a su posición de antes y prosiga con lo que estaba haciendo. Eve jadea de nuevo ante la visión y luego recuerda que sigue con el pantalón desabrochado. Ella fantasea con bajar su mano y follarse sin más. Dejarse llevar como Oksana sugiere para convencerla. Y ella empieza a convencerse… tal vez si lo hace, Oksana dejará de perseguirla… tal vez si se folla con Oksana mirándola, ella deje de pensar en la joven como lo hace a veces, con deseo…  
Cuando la mano de Eve llega a su entrepierna, Oksana abre los ojos sorprendida por la excitación que la golpea, ella contiene el aliento y luego gime cuando Eve cierra los ojos fuertemente.   
Eve está húmeda como el demonio. Dios, no recuerda haber estado nunca así. Su clítoris está hinchado, sobre excitado. Se siente sensible cada vez que sus dedos lo rozan. Cuando Eve abre los ojos, Oksana esté temblorosa, con los labios fruncidos y la respiración agitada. Ella está follándose fuerte y Eve cree ver tres dedos dentro de ella.

\- Joder! Oksana, sí, follate así de duro.- Eve susurra con un gemido contenido. Oksana abre los ojos sorprendida y su excitación aumenta y sus gemidos son cada vez más fuerte. Ella también se sorprende de sus propias palabras pero no quiere parar. Se siente demasiado excitante, demasiado irreal…

\- No puedo verte.- Oksana dice con un quejido frustrado. - Déjame verlo, Eve.- Ella ruega anhelante.

Eve aparta a un lado el tejido de su ropa interior de algodón blanca y aburrida y deja al descubierto su coño, húmedo y palpitante. Oksana gime fuertemente y jadea con descontrol. Es obvio que el orgasmo la está golpeando y ella muerde sus labios y echa su cabeza hacia atrás y es tan fascinante como se derrama en sus propias manos que Eve siente un calor sofocante.   
\- Oh, Eve, deja que te toque, por favor.- Oksana pide nada más reponerse, alentada por lo distraída y complaciente que se muestra Eve. No pierde nada por intentarlo. Eve abre los ojos asustada pero luego hay una mirada extraña, salvaje y oscura. La mano de Eve atrapa la de Oksana antes de que la toque. Ambas se miran desafiantes. Eve entrecruza sus dedos con los de la rubia y lleva su mano a su entrepierna y ella se toca con la mano de Oksana encima de la suya, rozando ligeramente sus pliegues. Oksana se aprieta un poco contra su costado y la besa con devoción.

\- Joder, esto no…- Oksana retira la mano de Eve con suavidad y sus dedos ahora libres, acarician los pliegues de Eve.

\- Esto se siente bien, ¿no?.- Oksana pregunta con ironía.

\- Joder, sí, muy bien… estoy tan cachonda.- Le recuerda Eve.

\- ¿Te ha puesto cachonda mirarme, Eve?.- Oksana pregunta insolente.

\- Mucho.- Eve responde sin pensar y Oksana sonríe alegremente sorprendida.

\- Me masturbo mucho pensando en nosotras Eve.- Oksana confiesa mientras sus dedos bajan hasta su apertura y permanecen explorando y jugueteando.

\- ¿Sí?.- Eve pregunta distraída pero interesada.

\- Sí, me gusta como te mueves, Eve.- Oksana confiesa con una sonrisa y mete un poco su dedo indice dentro de ella. Eve da un brinco y jadea sorprendida.

\- ¿Y que sueles pensar cuando te tocas?.- Eve pregunta curiosa.

\- Oh, muchas cosas… - Oksana se hace la interesante y ronronea en el cuello de Eve prodigando suave besos con la boca abierta. Eve jadea un poco incomoda por lo que la cercanía de Oksana le hace sentir.

\- Cuéntame alguna. - Eve solicita embargada por el deseo. La voz de Oksana es además increíblemente sexy.

\- A veces fantaseo con follarte a cuatro patas, sumisa y rogando por mas.- Oksana dice con un susurro cerca de su oreja. Ella aprovecha ese momento para penetrar a Eve sin dilación. Eve chilla y aprieta su mandíbula. Sus manos sostienen temblorosa el brazo de Oksana.

\- ¿Y… cómo… como me follas?.- Eve pregunta deseosa de obtener una respuesta.

\- A veces con dos dedos, a veces con toda la mano...- Eve gime imaginándolo y Oksana empuja más profundo.

\- Joder, Oksana, mierda.- Eve tartamudea mordiendo su labio y enfocándose en Oksana a su lado, quien la mira extasiada. - Sigue… ¿qué más…?

Alguien entra en el baño. Hay una voz de hombre retumbando en la habitación que las interrumpe y las detiene. 

\- ¿Eve, estás aquí?.

Eve oye la voz de Alex y se agita nerviosa. Oksana le tapa la boca antes de que pueda hablar. Alex golpea suavemente la puerta.

\- ¿Eve?.- Repite esperanzado. Oksana gruñe.

\- No soy Eve, lo siento.- Oksana dice con voz amigable. Eve frunce el ceño mirando a Oksana con disgusto.

\- Oh, lo siento.- Alex se disculpa y se aleja. La puerta del baño se abre y se cierra.

Oksana reanuda sus embestidas como si nada y Eve ya no puede pensar en nada ni en nadie, ni siquiera en Alex. Ella solo anhela la liberación y está tan cerca. Tal vez pueda incluso alcanzar a Alex. 

\- ¿Te gusta ese tipo?.- Oksana pregunta con desaprobación mientras empuja un poco más fuerte. Eve se agarra a sus hombros y araña el tejido aterciopelado de su gabardina.

\- Es… follable.- Eve dice entre gemidos.

\- Sí, una vez me follé a Alex….- Eve gime sorprendida y desengañada y empuja un poco a Oksana. - Tiene una polla dura y grande… tal vez no puedas con ella… a mi me dolió.- Eve jadea sin dejar de mirarla y la imagen de Oksana follando con Alex despierta cierto disgusto, pero también despierta su imaginación.- Me folló duro por detrás.- Ella añade con una lasciva sonrisa.

\- Joder, eso es… - Los latigazos de placer son cada vez más intensos y hay muchos imágenes de Oksana mientras siente que el orgasmo la golpea. La lengua de Oksana está en su clavícula cuando Eve se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás y levanta finalmente la cabeza con un gemido demasiado alto. 

Solo cuando se calma, Eve es consciente de la realidad. Una de las manos de Oksana está sobre uno de sus pechos y la otra entre sus piernas. Oh, dios, ¿que diantres acaba de hacer? Mientras se pregunta ésto alarmada, Oksana se aleja de ella con cara arrogante. 

\- ¿Qué tan chiflada estoy, Eve?.- Ella pregunta enarcando una ceja y hace un intento frustrado de volver a besarla. Se aleja, empujando ligeramente a Eve y chasquea la lengua. - He decidido, que esto es todo lo que obtendrás de mi… a partir de este momento eres la mujer con la que jamás me acostaría de nuevo. - La joven dice con firmeza y arrogancia.

\- Perfecto.- Eve dice temblorosa, pero con la mirada altiva.- Eso es todo lo que quería oír. - Oksana ladea su cara, y sonríe, como si supiese algo que Eve desconoce. - Se acabó, ¿estarás contenta?

\- Suplicarás.- Oksana dice con mucha seguridad y arrogancia, pero con un tono serio. Eve se ríe suavemente y enarca una ceja con incredulidad.

\- En tus sueños.- Responde Eve burlona. Oksana no se ríe, ella atraviesa a Eve con su mirada de oráculo.

\- Suplicarás, Eve, suplicarás que te folle otra vez y me negaré.- Oksana vaticina muy segura. Eve se estremece un poco pero sonríe con burla y sale del habitáculo seguida por Oksana. Eve se pone el botón del pantalón mientras se gira para enfrentar a la joven. 

\- Te diré algo, Oksana, eso suena a fantasía vengativa de adolescente.- Eve la mira un momento. Oksana le devuelve una mirada herida, inocente. Eve duda por un instante, pero finalmente se aleja y sale del baño mientras niega con la cabeza y sonríe incrédula, dejando allí plantada a la joven Oksana, con su hermoso rostro transfigurado por la ira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve comienza a socializar y ella ahora tiene una pandilla con la que poder divertirse y pensar menos en Oksana, sin embargo, la nueva novia de Hugo llega para poner de nuevo su mundo patas arriba.

Un mes después

Eve abre los ojos. El sol entra de lleno por la ventana y llena el espacio de luz. Eve se incorpora sobre sus codos y observa a su alrededor. Es obvio que esta no es su habitación. Una cabeza de rizos rubia yace a su lado y ella gime con cara de terror. Ella conoció a este chico la noche pasada en una discoteca. Eve busca su ropa y observa que está regada por todo el suelo. Mierda, la próxima vez debe acordarse de desvestirse en el mismo lugar porque ahora tiene que moverse desnuda por toda la habitación, intentando no hacer ruido para poder marcharse sin ser notada. Por suerte, los jóvenes tienen un sueño profundo. 

Cuando Eve sale del apartamento, se apoya sobre la puerta y suspira aliviada. Es la tercera vez en un mes que se acuesta con un desconocido. Ella solía hacer esto cuando era más joven, pero ahora el motivo es diferente. Ella no busca desahogarse, ella busca sentir algo. Empieza a resultarle irritante que el sexo después de Oksana sea insatisfactorio, lo que resulta extraño porque ella siempre ha creído que el sexo entre mujeres sí que era insatisfactorio. Oksana debe haber hecho raro, incluso empieza a creer que la ha maldecido con sus palabras porque ella antes disfrutaba del sexo y ahora es un asco. La noche que Oksana y ella tuvieron algo parecido a sexo, Eve sintió muchas emociones nuevas… ella lo achacó al hecho de la novedad, pero ahora empieza a dudarlo. ¿Si lo que pasó le gustó tanto, cabe tal vez la posibilidad de que sea bisexual? Ella niega con la cabeza mientras toma un taxi que la lleva directamente a su nuevo hogar, una pequeña casa familiar que adquirió a las afueras. No está en una zona privilegiada. Se encuentra en un barrio tranquilo, con poco vecinos y alejados entre ellos. Es lo único de peso que Eve ha comprado con el dinero de la lotería.   
Ella se ha dedicado durante este mes a decorar su nuevo hogar y a hacer amigos las noches en las que no está demasiado cansada. A Elena la conoció la misma noche que vio por última vez a Oksana. Compartieron un taxi y hubo mucha complicidad desde el primer momento, de hecho, acabaron comiendo un perrito caliente en el parque mientras Eve le contaba todo lo referente a Oksana. Fue increíble que pudiera hablar con una completa desconocida como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ella dejó al descubierto todas sus emociones y compartió sus dudas y temores.   
Eve da las gracias al destino, de mala gana porque todavía sigue resentida con él, por haber puesto a Elena en su camino. Elena le presentó a Hugo y a Kenny. Ambos son chicos jóvenes y bien parecidos, pero Hugo es la antítesis de Kenny. Kenny es tímido, tranquilo, maduro, responsable y un poco aburrido. Hugo en cambio es extrovertido, es atrevido, es informal y es pura energía.   
A Eve le cuesta menos hablar con Elena de Oksana que con Kenny, porque Kenny se alarma con cualquier cosa mientras Elena se lo toma todo con humor, pero cuando necesita un buen consejo, ella prefiere recurrir a Kenny. Hugo es solo un charlatán, caprichoso y engreído que sin embargo, encaja a la perfección en el grupo. Es el único que no sabe nada de Oksana, si lo supiese haría bromas sexuales todo el tiempo y Eve no está dispuesta a soportarlas. De todas formas, Hugo es el que tiene mejores iniciativas y eso nadie lo pone en duda.   
Eve tiene solo media hora para darse una ducha y arreglarse, antes de que lleguen sus amigos. Hugo ha propuesto ir a un festival de música cerca de donde vive Eve, en las afueras. Ella tiene la ropa preparada y planchada. Después de salir de la ducha, toma su vestido y sus botas doctor martens y se está maquillando cuando llaman a la puerta. Su vestido celeste y corto, es ligero y Eve se observa en el espejo del pasillo con agrado antes de abrir. 

\- Woooo.- Elena exclama sorprendida.- Ese vestido es increíble, te dije que te quedaba bien.- Ella dice sonriendo.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes permitirte un vestido de diseñador cuando estás en paro.- Elena comenta con el ceño fruncido, con un tinte de envidia sana. Eve sonríe con el mismo misterio de siempre cuando hablan de su economía, que son pocas veces y de pasada.

\- Ya te lo dije, soy una asesina a sueldo.- Eve dice burlona.

\- Muy graciosa… de tanto decirlo voy a acabar paranoica.- Elena dice fingiendo terror.- Por cierto, Hugo me acaba de llamar hace un rato, llegará tarde… ha dicho que tenía que recoger a su nueva conquista.- Elena se echa a reír resignada.

\- Cómo no, Hugo siempre llegando tarde… no es novedad. - Eve le dice rodando los ojos pero luego frunce el ceño.- Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que Kenny todavía no ha llegado.

\- Oh, llegamos juntos, pero fue a la tienda por cervezas para el camino.

\- Buena idea.- Eve dice muy sonriente.

Elena ayuda a Eve a peinar su pelo, con unas trenzas a un lado, mientras Eve termina de maquillarse. Kenny espera en el salón, bebiendo una cerveza y viendo el canal de noticias. Cuando Eve está lista y baja las escaleras, la cerveza de Kenny se tambalea peligrosamente entre sus manos. 

\- Eve, joder!… perdón, quiero decir....- Kenny sonríe tontamente.- Estás increíble.

\- Eso ya se lo dije yo.- Dice Elena con mal humor.

\- Déjalo, me gusta oírlo repetido. - Le dice Eve guiñando un ojo a Kenny, quien sonríe incomodo.

Están los tres sentado en el salón, tomando su segunda cerveza de la tarde cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. Eve y Elena se giran para mirar a Kenny. Él rueda los ojos y suspira resignado. 

\- Que difícil es ser hombre hoy en día.- Dice quejumbroso mientras se dirige sumiso a abrir la puerta.

\- Dudo que sea un hombre.- Elena susurra a Eve con una risa burlona. Ambas están riendo a carcajadas cuando Kenny vuelve seguido de Hugo y de una mujer.

\- ¡No!.- Eve chilla con ojos aterrorizados, poniéndose de pie nada más identificar a la acompañante de Hugo.

\- ¿Eve?¿Qué pasa?.- Kenny pregunta con el corazón en un puño. Eve mira un momento a sus amigos y regresa su vista a la joven que acompaña a Hugo.

\- Nada.- Ella dice negando con la cabeza y sonriendo débilmente. Hugo enarca una ceja hacia Eve, burlándose de su actitud.

\- Bueno, parece que han empezado sin nosotras, Oksana.- Hugo dice dirigiéndose a su acompañante, quien sonríe ampliamente, a pesar de que las caras de Kenny y Elena están llenas de espanto y se giran para mirar entre Eve y Oksana, alternativamente. 

\- Eso parece.- Oksana dice con una sonrisa arrogante y segura.

\- Te los presento.- Dice Hugo con amabilidad.- Kenny, Elena y ella es Eve, la anfitriona y la milf de la pandilla.- Hugo dice burlándose de Eve mientras le saca la lengua, pero frunce el ceño cuando ella no responde a su provocación.- Chicos ella es Oksana. - Ninguno de los presentes dice nada. Kenny y Elena se miran entre ellos con complicidad y Eve mira a Oksana y Oksana a Eve y Hugo no entiende nada, pero es lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de que se está perdiendo algo. - Es un placer… no, el placer es mio...- Hugo dice con ironía.

Kenny es el primero en levantarse y estrecharle la mano a Oksana. 

\- Encantado de conocerte, Oksana.

\- Sí, encantada de conocerte.- Elena dice, dándole dos besos y sonriendo gentil. - Al fin.- Ella dice una sonrisa cómplice y Oksana parpadea sorprendida.- Digo porque Hugo no deja de hablar de ti.- Explica Elena guiñando un ojo a Hugo.

\- Encantada.- Eve dice pero sin moverse de su sitio. Oksana la mira y luego mira a Hugo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eve, puedes darle dos besos, no muerde.- Hugo dice con irritación. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Eve?

Es Oksana quien da dos paso ligeros hasta Eve, se inclina cerca de sus labios y se gira ligeramente para besarla en ambas mejillas. Eve suelta aire, pero no devuelve los besos, ella se limita a sentir los labios de Oksana fuertemente contra sus mejillas y sus manos calientes sobre sus brazos. Oh dios, otra vez no!, ella piensa mientras es consciente de que vuelve a tener esas emociones descontroladas. 

De camino al festival, ellos van andando. Oksana va al frente, junto a Elena y ellas parecen hablar animadamente. Eve está enojada y no sabe que es lo que más le molesta, si Elena hablando con Oksana, Hugo a su lado hablando constantemente sobre las habilidades artísticas de Oksana o Kenny detrás de ellos, con su mirada penetrante sobre su cogote. No han llegado aun al festival y ella ya quiere regresar a su casa, encerrarse y meterse bajo el edredón hasta que Oksana desaparezca de nuevo de su mente. ¿Qué le está haciendo esta mujer?.

\- Y bueno, en la cama, le encanta hacer mamadas.- Eve vuelve en sí nada más oír las palabras.

\- ¡Hugo!.- Eve dice enojada golpeando su brazo.- Eso es asqueroso y además bastante intimo.  
\- Pero si a ti te encantan esos detalles.- Hugo dice frunciendo el ceño desdeñoso.

\- Pero es diferente.- Eve responde.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente?.- Hugo insiste confundido.

\- Porque está aquí, de cuerpo presente.- Eve susurra señalando a la rubia. Hugo se ríe con tranquilidad.

\- Oksana es como demasiado servicial sabes... - Hugo reanuda su discurso. - Digo en la cama.

\- Ya basta Hugo!.- Eve grita enojada, llamando la atención de los demás. Elena y Oksana se giran. Oksana la mira a ella directamente, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa fingida de inocencia.

\- Hugo, deja de molestar a Eve, no empieces, ven aquí.- Elena dice tirando de Hugo con ella y dejando atrás a Eve con Oksana, mirándose allí paradas sin moverse. Kenny las adelanta incómodo y carraspea para que vuelvan en sí.

Eve no cree haber estado en su vida tan nerviosa como en este momento. Ella se siente torpe, no encuentra palabras, ni siquiera puede moverse más allá de andar. Es Oksana quien rompe el silencio.

\- Estás increíble con ese vestido.- Oksana dice sin mirarla. Eve la observa para darse cuenta de que Oksana mira al frente, pero su mejilla está sonrojada. Hay un aleteo de mariposas que no llegan a despegar.

\- No hagas eso, ¿quieres?. - Eve le dice seria.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Oksana pregunta confundida.

\- No empieces con eso de intentar seducirme… no va a funcionar.- Eve le responde entornando los ojos.

\- Lo he dicho porque es verdad, te queda muy bien el traje. Te recuerdo que estoy saliendo con Hugo, además. - Oksana dice muy sonriente. Eve bufa incrédula.

\- ¿Y dime cómo lo conociste?.- Eve pregunta recelosa.

\- Pues en una discoteca.- Oksana dice como si eso no fuera relevante.

\- ¿Y no tenías ni idea de que era mi amigo, no?.- Eve pregunta con escepticismo.

\- Pues no, no lo sabía.- Oksana sonríe.- Supongo que el destino vuelve a hacer de las suyas.

\- Me aburres con eso ya, de verdad.- Eve dice cansada.

\- ¿Ah sí? Yo creo que estabas aburrida antes de que yo apareciese.- Oksana dice muy segura, su cara se inclina un poco más cerca de Eve.

\- No, ¡tú me aburres!.- Eve dice irritada. Kenny se gira levemente y ella baja los hombros avergonzada, bajando el tono de voz.- Solo quiero pasármelo bien.- Eve dice con un quejido y un puchero.

\- Tranquila Eve, solo estaba bromeando, te prometo que no te molestaré más.- Ella dice con una sonrisa genuina. - Hugo, realmente me gusta. - Eve la mira sorprendida a los ojos y ella se da cuenta de que parece sincera, lo que le deja un mal sabor de boca.

\- ¿Te gusta Hugo, en serio?.- Eve necesita preguntar.

\- Sí, hace un par de semanas que lo conozco.- Ella explica rápidamente.- Él es tan gracioso y es activo, me gustan las personas con iniciativa.

\- Sí, es su punto fuerte.- Eve dice riendo para sí misma, aunque hay algo de toda esta conversación que la hace sentir incomoda.

\- ¿Crees que le gusto de verdad, Eve?.- Oksana pregunta mirando a Hugo desde la distancia.

\- No… no lo sé.- Eve responde sin saber qué decir. A Hugo lo máximo que le duran las novias son dos semanas.- Supongo que lo sabrás con el tiempo.- Eve le dice sonriendo con timidez.- Me alegro de que te guste… tanto.- Eve dice intentando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias. - Oksana sale corriendo y se sube en la espalda de Hugo, sorprendiendo al chico y al grupo, que sonríen divertidos ante la escena. Eve es la única que mira a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

Durante el festival, Eve bebe demasiado. Ella no está segura de la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, pero sin duda es mucha. No es capaz de mirar a Hugo y a Oksana juntos sin que se le revuelva el estomago de una manera extraña. Kenny no ha dejado de mirarla preocupado en todo el día y Eve se siente incomoda por lo que decide desaparecer durante un rato. El recinto es al aire libre y ella se aleja del escenario buscando un poco de calma. La noche la toma por sorpresa, pero ella ha estado por más de una hora viendo a un chico tocar la guitarra embelesada. Ahora está hablando con ese mismo chico sentada sobre un tronco caído, mirando el escenario desde la distancia. 

\- Entonces, tengo que dejarte… el chico le dice con una sonrisa tímida.- Eve parpadea sorprendida.- Es que vamos a… bueno, a hacer algo ilegal.- Él le dice con una sonrisa picara.

\- Op, comprendo.- Eve le dice con una sonrisa – Creo que volveré donde están mis amigos.- Ella dice con una sonrisa avergonzada. - Me ha encantado hablar contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Eve, quizás te vea de nuevo por aquí.- Le dice con una sonrisa amable.

Eve regresa junto al escenario y de repente alguien la abraza. Ella reconoce el perfume de Oksana y lo inhala profundamente, mientras le devuelve el abrazo. Éste se alarga más de lo normal. Cuando se separan, Eve la mira a los ojos como hipnotizada. Su mirada baja a los labios de la rubia. Oksana la mira con prudencia. Eve se inclina, sin pararse a pensar en lo que está haciendo y de repente Oksana la detiene. 

\- ¿Eve? ¿Estás bien?.- Oksana pregunta extrañada.- ¿Ibas a besarme?.- Ella pregunta con una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Claro que no.- Eve dice sintiéndose terriblemente humillada.

\- Creo que has bebido bastante por hoy.- Oksana dice arrebatándole la cerveza de sus manos y bebiéndose lo que queda. - Dios, está caliente.- Ella dice con una mueca de asco.

\- Estoy bien, solo quiero volver a casa.- Eve dice hundiendo sus hombros.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?.- Oksana pregunta.- Kenny está en pánico… parece que haya perdido a su hija...- Ella comenta rodando los ojos mientras ríe. - ¿Siempre es así?.- Oksana pregunta a Eve mientras la toma de la cintura y la lleva donde están los demás.

\- A veces es incluso más aburrido.- Eve dice sin pensar. Oksana suelta una carcajada.- Oh, olvidalo, ahora me siento fatal por haber dicho eso. - Oye, no te he dicho nada pero, Elena y Kenny van a quedarse en mi casa para volver mañana al festival… pensaba decirle a Hugo pero igualmente quiero que sepas que hay más habitaciones en mi casa.

\- No sé, teníamos pensando volver al apartamento de Hugo, pero creo que el ha bebido incluso más que tú. - Oksana explica.

\- Puedo prestarte un pijama y Hugo tendrá que conformarse con alguna de las viejas camisetas de Niko.- Oksana la mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quien es Niko?.- La joven pregunta extrañada.

\- Mi ex pareja, ex marido… bueno, no llegamos a casarnos realmente, fue una boda budista… él insistió.- Eve explica rápidamente incomoda.- Estuvimos muchos años juntos.

\- ¿Murió?.- Oksana pregunta con incertidumbre.

\- Noo. Claro que no… está en algún lugar de Alaska con su nueva mujer. Oksana la está observando intrigada, cuando son interrumpidas por Elena, que se lanza a los brazos de Eve.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Elena le pregunta. Eve observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hugo abraza a Oksana y la besa, y de repente ella corre alejándose un poco de la gente y vomita.

Eve no ha dejado de temblar desde que salieron del recinto. Kenny la carga sobre su espalda. Elena lleva sus tacones en las manos y observa con orgullo a Kenny y con lástima a Eve. Oksana y Hugo van encabezando el grupo, cogidos de la mano y haciéndose carantoñas. Eve los tiene justo delante y ella tiene que pedir a Kenny que la baje varias veces antes de llegar a la casa. 

\- Está realmente mal. - Kenny dice preocupado cuando la deja en el sofá y Eve cae desmayada.

\- Deberíamos darle una ducha.- Elena dice muy convencida.

\- No, deberíamos meterla en la cama.- Oksana dice preocupada.- Necesita solo entrar en calor. Yo me quedo con ella esta noche.- Oksana añade. Hugo le hace un gesto molesto que Oksana ignora.

\- Creo que es mejor que sea Elena quien se quede con ella.- Kenny dice muy serio.

\- Elena, ¿si le sube la fiebre que harás?.- Oksana pregunta mirándola directamente.

\- ¿Llamarte?.- Elena dice encogiéndose de hombros con pánico. Oksana se gira con desgana para mirara a Hugo y a Kenny alternativamente.

\- Me quedo yo con ella.- Dice segura de que esta vez nadie se opondría.

Elena ayuda a Oksana a desvestir a Eve y la meten rápidamente bajo el edredón. Eve está dormida pero se remueve en la cama y gruñe mientras tiembla.

\- Vete a dormir, no te preocupes.- Oksana dice muy segura a Elena.

\- Gracias, estás siendo muy amable.- Elena dice con sinceridad. Ella se da la vuelta y cuando está en la puerta se gira.- Sé lo tuyo con Eve.- Dice secamente.- Sólo quería que lo supieras.- Elena dice con una sonrisa amable.

Oksana asiente y cuando Elena cierra la puerta ella se sienta junto a Eve en la cama rápidamente y la mira dormir con una sonrisa. Al parecer, Eve habla de ella con Elena. Oksana sonríe con cierta malicia y se recuerda que ella tiene que conseguir que Eve suplique. Hugo es el trampolín a Eve y fue perfecto encontrarlo. Ella no entiende como Eve puede creer que le guste el estúpido de Hugo. La noche que lo conoció ella estuvo ignorándolo todo el tiempo hasta que Hugo quiso mostrarle una foto de él navegando para alardear, y el destino quiso que Oksana mirase el móvil justo en el momento que Hugo pasaba fotos y Eve apareció en una de ellas. Oksana no tardó en enterarse de que Hugo tenía una amiga llamada Eve.   
Entonces, por supuesto que a ella no le gusta Hugo. No obstante ella se prometió conseguir que Eve suplicara y luego, cuando Eve lo hiciera y solo entonces, Oksana la dejaría ir. Si quiere conseguir todo esto, ella tiene que controlarse o al menos, disimular tanto como pueda. Porque a pesar de su objetivo, Oksana no ha deseado otra cosa que volver a estar con ella.   
Eve se mueve una vez más y se gira abrazándose a su pierna. Oksana suspira. Ella está emocionada y no debería estarlo, pero tener el pelo de Eve casi en su regazo es tentador. Su mano baja lenta, dudosa, hasta que se posa suavemente sobre los rizos. Eve gruñe suavemente y Oksana comienza a prodigar caricias en su cabeza, suave y lentamente, con adoración. Eve se estremece y luego se estira como una gata y gime ligeramente. Oksana traga saliva. Mierda.

\- No sé quien eres, pero ¿te importaría meterte en la cama conmigo?.- Eve dice con la voz lánguida y pesada. - Tengo mucho frio.- Añade para justificarse.

\- Soy Oksana, ¿seguro que sigues queriendo que me meta ahí contigo?.- Ella pregunta con prudencia.

\- No… sí… oh dios no sé… ¿y Elena? ¿por qué no está ella aquí?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida.

\- Estaba en pánico, creo que Kenny la motivó.- Oksana explica.  
\- ¿Estoy abrazada a tu pierna?.- Oksana se ríe y Eve chasquea la lengua.- Lo siento… me gustaría alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no responde y además tengo demasiado frio.

\- Espera.- Oksana se deshace de sus pantalones de cuero negro y de sus botas y se queda con su blusa blanca y bragas. Se mete bajo el edredón, demasiado nerviosa y enseguida Eve se acerca a ella. Oksana gira hacia ella en el momento en que el cuerpo de Eve choca contra el suyo y quedan abrazadas con naturalidad. Se siente demasiado íntimo, el roce de sus pezones duros por el frío, las manos de Eve sobre las caderas de la rubia, su cabeza enterrada casi entre sus pechos y el contorno fino de su cintura entre sus manos temblorosas. Eve suspira.- ¿Estás mejor?.- Oksana pregunta con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Estás tan calentita.- Eve murmura apretándose aun más contra ella. Oksana se muerde los labios y contiene un gemido. Ella piensa que no va a ser fácil conseguir su objetivo cuando casi no puede contenerse la primera noche… ella se recuerda que al menos debe conseguir que Eve suplique… luego decidirá si quiere volver a acostarse con ella o no.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y entre tres anda el juego

Oksana sintió una ligera humedad entre sus pechos cuando se despertó. Ella había dormido muy bien y al abrir los ojos respiró con fuerza y estiró sus brazos sin recordar que Eve aun estaba atada a su cintura. La mujer mayor refunfuñó en sueños comenzando a despertar entre pequeños gemidos de confort. Oksana sonrió divertida, aprovechando esos últimos segundos para poder observarla con descaro, antes de que la morena la mirase y abriese los ojos con espanto. 

\- Dios, pero… - Eve parpadea, se pone de rodillas sobre el colchón y gime con horror mirando a Oksana.

\- Tranquila, Eve, anoche bebiste más de la cuenta y yo era la que estaba mejor para cuidar tu sueño. Estabas muerta de frío y tiritabas y me pediste que te diera calor, de forma sana, ni siquiera te toqué.- Las palabras de Oksana dejan un regusto amargo. La rubia sonríe con ternura e inocencia y Eve baja los hombros aliviada pero también un poco decepcionada. Ella frunce el ceño, ¿por qué le molesta tanto que Villanelle haya dejado de desearla?. Eve piensa que es porque a todo el mundo le gusta que le bailen el agua y ella no es diferente. A ella le gusta sentirse deseada pero ahora solo tiene que acostumbrarse a verla como una amiga y no como aquella chica con la que tuvo sexo lésbico por primera vez… aunque Eve se complace y engaña pensando que aquello no fue sexo en el amplio sentido de la palabra. ¿Masturbación en grupo de dos…? claro que ella dejó que Oksana terminara el trabajo, pero solo lo terminó… eso no significa nada… pero joder, le encantó.

\- Bueno, voy a la ducha.- Ella dice y sabe que se ha sonrojado con sus pensamientos por lo que corre literalmente al baño dejando a Oksana durmiendo un poco más.

El segundo día de festival, ellos llegan casi al anochecer. Hugo y Oksana se fueron pasada la tarde para ducharse y volvieron casi al anochecer. Era casi las 7 de la tarde cuando llegaron al complejo esta vez. Oksana no le ha hablado desde que llegó, salvo para saludarla y preguntar si estaba mejor. Por el camino hasta el complejo ella y Hugo hablan y bromean. Eve piensa que Hugo parece feliz y una parte de ella siente envidia. 

En el recinto, Elena y Kenny se pierden rápidamente y Eve rueda los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que está sola con Hugo y Oksana. Cuando Oksana se da cuenta de que Elena y Kenny no están, ella abandona los brazos de Hugo y se acerca a Eve, animándola a bailar. Hugo hace un gesto disconforme, pero luego se une a ellas. Todo comienza siendo un juego inocente, un baile entre risas y breves sofocos, pero más entrada la noche, con algunas copas de más, Eve está bailando atrapada entre Oksana y Hugo. Hugo de cara a ella y Oksana a su espalda. Eve se ríe mientras observa lo encantado que parece Hugo pero al mismo tiempo se hace eco de las manos de Oksana en su cintura, apretando más allá de lo decoroso contra ella y Eve puede sentir los pechos de la rubia presionando contra su espalda y el leve roce de su cadera contra su culo. Ella jadea y Hugo se pone rojo y expulsa aire. Eve se siente incomoda y no es capaz de mirar a Hugo sabiendo lo que Oksana le está haciendo sentir, se siente desleal. Eve hace un giro con un paso y lugar atrapar a Hugo entre ellas. Esta vez Hugo queda mirando hacia Oksana y Eve también puede ver a la rubia. Es un alivio no tener a Oksana tan cerca, pero ahora, sus ojos la están martirizando. Oksana no la mira… ella mira a Hugo, solo tiene ojos para el moreno. Eve está a punto de alejarse para dejarlos solos, cuando Oksana toma a Eve de la nuca y la atrae a un lado de la cabeza de Hugo, con el cuerpo del chico entre ellas. Oksana parece que la va a besar, Eve incluso cierra los ojos y Hugo mira sin parpadear. Eve siente el calor del aliento de Oksana sobre sus labios y luego de repente una risa un poco maliciosa. 

\- Te lo has creído!.- Oksana le dice a Hugo con burla. El chico se ríe con ella azorado. Eve abre los ojos y parpadea.

\- Joder, me ha puesto de un cachondo.- Hugo dice bajando con una mano disimulada la hinchazón entre sus piernas.

Eve está más callada y sombría de lo habitual cuando regresan y una vez en la casa, es obvio su mal humor. Kenny y Elena están juntos, Oksana y Hugo también… Oksana parece estar muy enamorada de Hugo y no duda en tentarlo con Eve, como un juego gracioso pero peligroso. Eve simplemente, los odia a todos. Ella se va a la cama sin dar las buenas noches. 

Kenny y Elena deciden dormir en el apartamento de ésta última, Oksana cree que es porque Elena se siente mal. Ella nunca le había dicho a Eve nada sobre Kenny, lo que molestó mucho a Eve cuando se enteró de que estaban juntos. Pero ella sabe que ese no es el único motivo por el que Eve está de mal humor. Oksana sabe que a Eve no le gustado nada que la dejara a medias y sin beso y encima la utilizara. 

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?.- Hugo pregunta mientras se sienta en el sofá del salón como si fuera el de su casa. Oksana mira hacia el piso superior y luego a Hugo.

\- ¿Crees que Eve estará bien, quizás debería ir a hablar con ella?.- Oksana pregunta fingiendo estar preocupada.

\- Podemos ir los dos a consolarla, algo me dice que se quedó con las mismas ganas que yo.- Hugo le dice con un sugerente arqueo de cejas y apoyando su pierna sobre la rodilla de la otra con arrogancia.

\- ¡No seas idiota!.- Oksana dice sentándose junto a él y echándose a reír tontamente.

\- ¿Dime que no molaría…? eres bisexual, seguro que Eve te pone un poco.- Él le dijo con descaro.

\- Es atractiva, pero estoy contigo.- Oksana le dice con una sonrisa forzada.  
\- ¿No has hecho nunca un trío?.- Hugo le pregunta curioso.

\- Por supuesto que sí, muchas veces, pero Eve no lo aceptaría.

\- Osea, ¿qué no te importaría?.- Oksana se encoge de hombros, pero por dentro está dando saltos de alegría. Esto es mejor de lo que había planeado. La excusa perfecta que no implicaba acostarse directamente con Eve pero sí poder verla y tocarla…

\- De todas formas, ya te he dicho que Eve no aceptaría, así que es tonto que lo discutamos.- Oksana dice muy segura, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no aceptaría? ¿Sobre qué estabais discutiendo que tuviese que ver conmigo?.- Eve está a la mitad de las escaleras, mirando a Hugo y a Oksana con mala cara.

\- Nada, Hugo está tonto.- Oksana dice sonriendo con fingida timidez.

\- Oh, Eve, siempre dicen que mi único defecto es ser demasiado brusco en eso de la sinceridad… pero ¿te gustaría follar con nosotros?.- Hugo pregunta sin moverse de su sitio, con cierto orgullo varonil.

Eve parece perdida por unos largos segundos, luego parpadea y finalmente se echa a reír a carcajadas, mirándolos a los dos. Ella no dice nada, solo niega con la cabeza y los ignora cuando pasa por su lado en dirección a la cocina. Oksana corre tras ella. 

\- Quiero que sepas que no es cosa mía.- Oksana dice rápidamente mirando a Eve desde el marco de la puerta.- Le puso mucho cuando bailamos y ya sabes como son los hombres, mucha imaginación… en fin.

\- Tranquila, sé que no ha sido cosa tuya.- Eve dice con un gesto aburrido y se sienta en la mesa con desgana mientras toma su vaso de agua.

\- Oye y lo del beso de esta tarde…

\- Dirás el “no beso”.- Eve dice con cierto enojo.

\- Eso.- Oksana dice con una sonrisa tímida.- Fue solo una broma, siento si te hice sentir incomoda… hago esas tonterías cuando bailo con mis amigas, ya sabes, para provocar…

\- Ya, me di cuenta de que era una broma, pero te agradecerías que no me utilizaras para provocar a nadie….- Eve dice incorporándose y volviendo al fregadero para deja el vaso allí. 

\- Lo siento.- Oksana dice lastimera.

\- No lo sientas, si vas a besarme… hazlo.- Eve suelta, sin mirar a Oksana, todavía de espaldas a ella, apoyada sobre el fregadero. Oksana parpadea con una sonrisa. Las palabras de Eve suenan casi como una súplica.

\- ¿Quieres que te bese, cómo, ahora?.- Oksana pregunta con inocencia. Ella ahora está detrás de Eve, con el corazón palpitante. Eve se da la vuelta y se sorprende de lo cerca que se encuentra Oksana, literalmente casi sobre ella… Eve inclina su espalda hacia atrás, intentando poner distancia y chocando contra el fregadero. 

\- Quise decir… que si vas a hacer algo, lo hagas… no quise que lo malinterpretases…

Oksana la interrumpe con un beso urgente, húmedo y sensual. En la puerta de la cocina ahora está Hugo, parado con la boca abierta y una sonrisa tirando de ella. Eve lo ve e intenta alejar a Oksana de ella con éxito. La joven se gira y ve a Hugo, luego sonríe con complicidad al moreno quien se acerca y la besa. Eve se queda de piedra… la cosa empieza a ponerse rara de repente cuando Oksana empuja a Hugo hacia Eve y Hugo la besa sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Ella puede saborear a Oksana en los labios de Hugo y se siente de alguna manera excitante. Eve piensa en dejarse llevar y hacerlo con ellos dos, y piensa que así puede tener la excusa perfecta para descubrir si Oksana vuelve a hacerla sentir viva como aquel día en el baño. Oksana dijo que ella suplicaría… pero esto no es suplicar, así que su orgullo está intacto y ella tiene tantas ganas de Oksana de nuevo que no los detiene


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inmundicia y obscenidad pura y dura.

Por la mañana Eve amanece sobre el pecho de Hugo, con la cara de Oksana muy cerca de la suya. Eve gime recordando de repente todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ella solo está un poco arrepentida, porque realmente lo ha disfrutado como ninguna otra cosa, ha sido catártico. Ella se deshace mirando la cara angelical de Oksana, con sus labios regordetes entre abiertos y un mechón sobre la mejilla que Eve tiene ganas de apartar, pero ella se siente bastante avergonzada y ni siquiera puede moverse. Oh dios, está desnuda, cubriendo medio pecho de Hugo, mientras Oksana cubre el otro medio. Ella tiene un recuerdo repentino… un beso que compartieron las dos cuando Hugo ya dormía… Un último beso de Oksana antes de quedarse dormida sin dejar de observarse mutuamente.   
\---------  
Todo fue demasiado lento al principio, demasiado pausado. Eve estaba perdida, Oksana parecía moverse como pez en el agua. Hugo era un observador pasivo como Eve. Cuando Hugo cortó el beso con Eve y se giró, Oksana ya estaba desnudándose, y tanto Eve como él se quedaron expectantes. Eve estaba sonrojada, podía notar sus mejillas ardientes y arreboladas. Oksana desnudándose para ellos era todo un espectáculo. Tenía su camisa abierta y sus pantalones desabrochados, pero miró directamente a Hugo cuando bajó la camisa lentamente, deslizándose por sus hombros y cayendo al suelo. Hugo trago saliva. Eve giró un poco los ojos con reserva, pero escuchar los gruñidos del chico la animaron a mirar de nuevo. Oksana fijó de repente los ojos en ella y sonrió con dulzura mientras con un movimiento lento y sensual deslizo los pantalones hasta el suelo. Eve se agarró con disimulo a la encima y tomo aire con lentitud. Ella volvía a sentirse viva… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esta mujer la hacía sentir tan despierta?

Oksana estaba ahora en ropa interior, una ropa interior que debía costar una fortuna, de seda, de un tono rojo sangre brillante, que invitaba a ser arrancada. 

\- Wooo Oksana, luces como en ese anuncio.- Hugo dijo muy complacido con la imagen del hermoso cuerpo de Oksana. Eve miró a Hugo curiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que ella todavía no hubiese visto el anuncio?

\- Dijiste que te enamoraste de mi en ese anuncio, ¿no?.- Oksana le dijo al chico con cara sensual.- Me vestí para ti… no contaba con Eve.- Ella añadió mirando a Eve luego, con una sonrisa picara mientras encogía la nariz.

\- Yo sí que no contaba con esto… - Eve murmuró algo molesta.

\- ¿Pero quieres seguir, no?.- Hugo preguntó consternado.

\- No… no sé… no… no me gustan las mujeres.- Ella dijo con los ojos fijos en Oksana.- Nunca hice nada con ninguna mujer.- Mientió con descaro para ver si Oksana reaccionaba a su provocación.

\- Eve, tranquila, contaba con ello, podemos poner una regla, tu y yo no tenemos por qué hacer nada.- Oksana dijo muy segura a pesar de que seguía en ropa interior y ellos estaban aun vestidos.

\- Si, bueno, molaría que os besarais un poco… que os tocarais…- Hugo dijo anhelantey soñador.

\- ¿Eve, estás de acuerdo en hacer eso?.- Oksana preguntó directamente a Eve muy seria. Eve parecía ausente, todavía sintiéndose decepcionada porque Oksana no parecía molesta por su mentira. Realmente la rubia no pareía darle importancia a lo que hicieron en aquel baño, probablemente ni siquiera recordaba su promesa. Es lo que pasa con los jóvenes, van de capricho en capricho, pensó Eve. Oksana y Hugo la miraban expectantes y ella solo quería una cosa, que Oksana la mirase a ella como miraba a Hugo.

\- ¿Entonces, Eve, qué dices?.- Hugo insistió impaciente.

\- Bien… haré solo lo que me apetezca.- Ella contestó firme. Hugo y Oksana asintieron con una sonrisa encantada. Lo que Eve se preguntó en ese momento es si Oksana quería hacerlo porque le apetecía o si era sólo porque le apetecía a su novio.- Vamos arriba.- Eve comentó casi como una orden, ella no iba a dejar que tuviesen el control.

\- Vale.- Hugo contestó rápidamente y subió las escaleras sin esperar a las dos mujeres.

Eve y Oksana se quedaron allí en la cocina, en silencio, pero sin dejar de observarse. Oksana miró al piso superior. Hugo se había perdido ya en la habitación de Eve. 

\- Creo que tiene prisa.- Oksana dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Eve la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Haces esto por él, verdad?.- Eve preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hago esto porque me apetece, Eve.- Oksana respondió con seguridad.- Si no me gusta algo, no lo hago, por más que él lo quiera. Por cierto, eres una mentirosa.- Oksana le dijo con una sonrisa curiosa mientras subían las escaleras, una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que tuvimos algo tú y yo?.- Eve preguntó con ironía.

\- ¡No!.- Dijo con rapidez.

\- Eso pensaba.- Eve dijo con cierto malestar.

\- Bueno, quiero decir, le hicimos creer que no nos conocíamos, si ahora le contamos eso, sabría que le hemos mentido.

\- Ya le has mentido.- Eve dijo con sarcasmo.

\- No realmente, no es lo mismo mentir que ocultar…

Eve no respondió porque ya estaban en la habitación. Hugo estaba tirando sobre la cama, justo en medio, totalmente desnudo, salvo por sus calzoncillos. Oksana se tiró enseguida junto a él, a la derecha. Eve los miró avergonzada y se observó luego a sí misma, ella todavía estaba vestida, con su pijama y sus gruesos calcetines para andar por casa. Eve entró y se quedó parada a los pies de la cama, con la duda reflejada en su cara. Oksana se arrodilló en el colchón y se acercó rápidamente hasta Eve, tiró de la cintura de sus pantalones, igual que ya hizo una vez en un baño, y rodó los pulgares hasta sus caderas bajando su pijama con lentitud. Eve no sabía qué hacer. Por un momento quería detenerla, pero tener a Oksana tan cerca y sentir el roce de sus dedos en su piel se sentía demasiado bien. Ella acarició un momento su pelo liso, con gentileza y timidez y Oksana ronroneó encantada. Se miraron, tal vez por demasiado tiempo, porque Hugo carraspeó levemente, interrumpiendo el momento. Oksana rodó los ojos con obvia irritación y Eve sonrió sorprendida por ese gesto. 

\- Eres tan impaciente, cariño.- Oksana dijo sensual y se giró solo un momento para mirarlo.- ¿La quieres desnuda o vestida?.- Ella preguntó a continuación con cierto tono de ironía.

\- Desnuda.- Hugo dijo muy convencido, en ese momento el tamaño del bulto entre sus piernas había aumentado. Oksana se le quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada, para luego volver a enfocarse en Eve.

\- Creo que Hugo quería esto desde hace mucho...- Oksana murmuró con pesar, fingiendo estar un poco dolida.

\- Oksi…

\- No.- Oksana cortó a su novio con brusquedad, sin dejar de Observar a Eve.- Entiendo que te guste.- Oksana dijo con más confianza en su voz, mirando intensamente a Eve.- Ahora, Eve, déjame que te ayude con la camiseta.

Oksana, tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta y la subió sin esperar que Eve no llevara sostén. Ella calló de culo sobre la cama por la sorpresa. Hugo gruñó. 

\- Joder, Eve, avisa.- Hugo dijo.- Tienes unas tetas preciosas, me estás poniendo malo.- Su bulto era aun más notable ahora.- Ven a la cama. - Eve se sintió halagada por sus palabras, pero de quien realmente las esperaba, era de Oksana.

\- Sí, ven.- Oksana dijo con la voz temblorosa. Ella parecía nerviosa cuando ofreció una mano a Eve para que subiese al colchón.

\- No, quiero mirar primero.- Eve dijo muy segura. Hugo era atractivo, mentiría si dijera que nunca se sintió atraída por él, pero quería ver cómo le afectaba verlos juntos primero… tal vez ella podría decirles lo que quiere.- Quiero deciros qué es lo que me gustaría que hicieseis. - Ella comentó mientras tomó asiento en el sillón que había a un lado de la cama. Hugo y Oksana parecían sorprendidos y se miraron confundidos, dudosos.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, me gusta la idea.- Hugo dijo encogiéndose de hombros con emoción.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no?. Tu cama, tus reglas.- Oksana dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Eve asintió complacida y se quedó en silencio, admirando a los dos jóvenes bajo su mando. Ella nunca pensó que estaría en una situación parecida… ya era suficientemente raro que le hubiese tocado la lotería. 

\- Oksana, siéntate encima de él. - Ella dio su primera orden con cierto temblor en su voz. Oksana acató su orden con demasiada elegancia y sensualidad y nada más hacerlo ella se balanceó encima de su pene erecto, oculto aun bajo los calzoncillos. Oksana cerró los ojos y soltó el aire mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación. Sentirse observada por Eve estaba resultando demasiado excitante, se humedecía solo con el pensamiento. - Sí, eso es, Oksana, muévete.- Eve animó excitada. Ella no quería tocarse aun, pero notaba que su clítoris empezaba a palpitar, pidiendo por algún tipo de fricción.

\- Oh, joder, se siente muy bien...- Oksana dijo con suavidad en un quejido. Eve juntó sus piernas lo que no pasó desapercibido para la joven. Hugo miró un momento a Eve y luego tomó a Oksana de la nuca para besarla. Cuando se separaron, Eve tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada de besos todavía, Hugo.- Eve ordenó con cierto disgusto. Hugo asintió con los ojos abiertos de emoción. Parecía ser que recibir ordenes le ponía muy cachondo, para diversión de Eve.

Oksana, en cambio, miró confundida a Eve, pero ella sintió que el miembro de Hugo se agranda y ella sabía que él ya estaba listo. Siguió con su balanceo un rato más, hasta que Hugo comenzó a gemir. Oksana observó que los calzoncillos de Hugo ya estaban arruinados por sus fluidos. Ella necesitaba tocársela y escurriéndose un poco hacia abajo, Oksana metió su mano bajo los calzoncillos, provocando que Hugo saltase sorprendido y que Eve gruñese excitada y molesta al mismo tiempo. 

\- ¿No se supone que debes seguir mis ordenes?.- Eve preguntó con disgusto. Oksana continuó frotando el miembro de Hugo con descaro. - Hugo, ¿no crees que Oksana debe ser castigada?.- Eve dijo muy segura con una sonrisa misteriosa.

\- Sí, sí.- Hugo dijo muy convincente. Eve sonrió divertida a una Oksana que seguía en sus trece, rebelde y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Quitate eso.- Eve le ordenó directamente a Hugo, quien obedeció enseguida y con la ayuda de Oksana se deshizo de sus calzoncillos. - Vaya, no está mal.- Eve comentó complacida. Hugo tenía un pene bonito, un poco por encima de la media, pero nada alarmante. Oksana miró a Eve, la rubia tenía una mirada oscura, amenazante, casi peligrosa. Eve negó con la cabeza, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la rubia.- Oksana, no...- Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La punta del pene estaba sobre sus labios regordetes. Ella sacó su lengua para lamerla cuando sintió un tirón en su cabeza. Eve estaba tirando de su cabello, con una rodilla sobre el colchón y la otra pierna fuera de la cama. - He dicho que aún no.- Eve siseó con gravedad. Ella no quería la boca de Oksana en la entrepierna de Hugo, la quería entre las suyas, maldita sea…

\- Joder, Eve, si me tiras del pelo así, no voy a responder… - Oksana gimió sin pararse a pensar, llevada solo por el deseo.

\- Es lo que obtienes por portarte mal.- Eve le respondió, tirando un poco más de se cabeza hacía atrás, de modo que ella podría haberla besado si quisiera. Le apetecía, tenía muchísimas ganas pero… por algún motivo también tenía mucho miedo y además Oksana se estaba portando muy mal. Eve soltó su pelo y se quedó a un lado de la cama, de pie.- Date la vuelta, Oksana.- Oksana se giró sobre la cama, quedando con sus rodillas en el colchón, de espaldas a Hugo. - Inclínate.- Ordeno Eve, mientras observaba el cuerpo de la rubia aun cubierto por su ropa interior con adoración. Eve se alejó de Oksana, miró un momento a Hugo, para después inclinarse. Hugo parpadeó sorprendido. - Oksana, no puedes girarte bajo ninguna circunstancia, si lo haces esto se acabó. - Eve dijo amenazante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Oksana gritó molesta, girándose para ver a Eve con el pene de Hugo entre sus manos. La visión le quitó el aliento y ella sintió la humedad cayendo por sus muslos.

\- Es tu castigo.- Eve dijo muy segura.

\- ¡Me tiraste del pelo!.- Oksana gimió quejumbrosa y continuó mirándola desafiante.

\- Oksi, por favor, haz lo que te dice.- Hugo rogó anhelante, deseando que la mano de Eve continuase acariciándole.

\- Sí, Oksi, por favor.- Eve le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Había algo en la cara de Oksana, una emoción que Eve no lograba desentrañar. Oksana inhaló profundamente y se volvió hacía el frente con sumisión. En ese momento la rubia deseaba tomar a Eve y follarla de la manera que fuera, ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes y le estaba costando horrores, pero esta experiencia estaba resultando torturadomente placentera.

\- Hugo, besa mis pechos.- Eve dijo con una nueva energía más poderosa aun. Hugo gruñó y Oksana enseguida oyó los ruidos que su boca y su lengua hacían sobre la piel de Eve. La sensación era una mezcla de disgusto y excitación. El disgusto era porque ella deseaba estar en el lugar de Hugo y la excitación por imaginar la escena siendo Eve una de las protagonistas. Tras un rato los ruidos cesaron y Hugo gimió, se oyó un poco de fricción y luego Hugo volvió a gemir con fuerza. Oksana no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba hasta que escuchó los sonidos húmedos y cavernosos, y los gruñidos de Hugo entrecortados.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿En serio, Eve? ¿Le estás haciendo una mamada a mi novio?.- Oksana fingió indignación, pero realmente lo que le molestaba era no tener su atención. Los sonidos no cesaron, sino que cambiaron a algo más crudo. Oksana desde su postura, frunció el ceño cada vez más enfadada. - ¿Puedo mirar un poco?.- Ella rogó con voz quejumbrosa, resignada. Los sonidos cesaron y Oksana pudo escuchar a Eve tomar aire varias veces antes de hablar. Ella no sabía que iba a pasar al ver la escena, pero quería mirar solo un poco. 

\- Bueno, creo que puedes mirar un poco.- Eve dijo excitada con la idea de tener los ojos de Oksana en ellos. Oksana no se hizo de rogar. Ella se giró un poco y sintió un golpe de calor cuando vio a Eve llevándose el pene a la boca y succionándolo con pericia.

\- Joder.- Oksana gimió sin poder apartar sus ojos. Siguió existiendo el conflicto entre el disgusto y la excitación, primero la visión la excitaba mucho, pero después, ella sintió una envidia que crecía hasta que no pudo contenerse. Oksana gruñó incorporándose y Eve se incorporó al mismo tiempo sorprendida, con el ceño fruncido en confusión. Oksana la tomó de la cintura y la besó fuertemente. Eve aunque sorprendida, respondió con gusto. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras la lengua de Oksana parecía no detenerse ni darle una tregua. La mano de Oksana se ajustó de repente sobre sus bragas y rápidamente dos dedos estaban frotando por encima de ellas. Eve gimió tomada por sorpresa. Hugo gimió detrás de ella y Eve creyó escuchar como se masturba.

Eve recordaba la regla, pero hacía tiempo que la mandó lejos. Ella bajó sus bragas hasta donde podía alcanzar sin separarse de los labios de Oksana. Era Hugo quien se las quitó finalmente, haciendo recordar a Oksana que seguía allí. Mientras su mano se alejaba temblorosa, ella recordó también su promesa… “No se acotaría con Eve de nuevo” ¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso, si no podía contenerse?

\- Oksana, sigue.- Eve gimió, ansiosa por volver a tener sus dedos dentro de ella, como aquella vez en el baño.

\- Súbete encima de él.- Oksana le susurró al oído con sensualidad. Tenía que evitar seguir, primero Eve tenía que suplicar y eso no había ocurrido aun. Eve la estudió con sorpresa en sus ojos. Había un obvio gesto herido perceptible en cómo ella luego se dio la vuelta con frialdad, tirando a Hugo sobre la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, con su pene entrando bruscamente hasta la base. Hugo gruñó y jadeó al mismo tiempo.

\- Oh joder.- Hugo exclamó abrumado.

\- ¿Cómo se siente ella?.- Oksana murmuró mirando con excitación la escena. Eve no podía verla, así que Oksana aprovechó ese momento para quitarse su ropa interior. Luego ella dio la vuelta a la cama y se puso de pie junto a la cabeza de Hugo. Eve la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, abrumada por su desnudez. Ella nunca había visto sus pechos y eran perfectos, tan bonitos que Eve se vio ansiosa por tocarlos. 

\- Su coño es estrecho, se siente muy bien, muy apretado contra mi polla.- Hugo dijo embargado por la excitación. - Tanto Eve como Oksana gimieron al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Oksana se oscurecieron de repente, Eve la observó curiosa, ansiosa por saber lo que se proponía la rubia. La joven se subió al colchón de rodillas, sentándose sobre la boca de Hugo, quién gimió sorprendido pero encantado. Eve miró como hipnotizada como la lengua de Hugo vibraba sobre el clítoris de Oksana. Sus ojos se elevaron para enfocar los de la joven. Sus miradas se quedaron intensamente enlazadas. Oksana gimió pavorosa y humillantemente cerca del orgasmo. Eve estaba cerca también y los gemidos cada vez más intensos y más graves del hombre, indicaban que pronto el llegaría también. Cuando los primero latigazos de placer golpearon el centro de Oksana, ella tomó a Eve de la nuca y la besó con insaciable pasión. Eve apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, pero ella aprovechó el momento para colocar sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia y apretar y acaricias sus duros pezones. Oksana, gimió de nuevo, distraída por el placer que se acumulaba en su centro. Fue Hugo el primero en correrse y Eve y Oksana lo hicieron casi al mismo tiempo segundos después. Fue como una orquesta de gemidos y jadeos entrecortados que acabaron en risas nerviosas y emocionadas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres meses y muchos cambios...

Eve cierra los ojos cuando Hugo comienza a moverse y despertar. Él gruñe con sorpresa al notar el peso sobre su pecho. 

\- Oksi, tengo que ir al baño.- Hugo susurra quedamente a su novia, para no despertar a Eve. Oksana gime al ser levemente zarandeada. Hugo lo intenta varias veces hasta que Oksana finalmente se aleja del joven y rueda sobre la cama con un gemido irritado. Hugo se mueve lento para no despertar a Eve y luego salta por encima de Oksana con urgencia.

Eve cree que ahora es el momento de despertar, ella puede aprovechar este instante para tomar algo de ropa y ducharse en el otro baño. Salta rápidamente de la cama, sin dilación, y comienza con frenesí a buscar algo que ponerse. Ella se gira para vigilar que Oksana siga dormida, sonríe cuando observa que la joven está ahora boca abajo, con su cara oculta tras una cortina de cabello. Eve tiene el impulso de acercarse para apartar su cabello, pero ella niega para sí misma y toma unos calcetines. En ese momento oye que Hugo tira de la cisterna y se desespera, pero luego escucha como se mete en la ducha. Ella respira aliviada, la ducha le dará margen de sobra para salir de allí sin ser notada, pero cuando ella se da la vuelta, Oksana la está mirando con diversión, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. 

\- Buenos días, Eve.- Oksana murmura con una bella sonrisa soñolienta.

\- Buenos días.- Eve responde con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose tanto que hace reír a Oksana.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido?.- Oksana pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Bien… ¿y tú?

\- Yo creo que no he dormido tan bien en años… esta cama es increíble.- Oksana dice genuina. Eve frunce el ceño.- Bueno, tal vez no sea solo la cama.- Ella guiña un ojo a Eve mientras se incorpora y su torso desnudo queda al descubierto. Eve lleva una bata puesta por lo que el momento se siente incomodo para ella. Oksana parece actuar con normalidad.- ¿A dónde ibas?.- pregunta ladeando levemente su cabeza.

\- Al otro baño.- Eve responde con una sonrisa tímida.- Necesito una ducha, antes de empezar el día.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Puedo ducharme contigo?.- Oksana pregunta. Ella sonríe, al parecer no esperando una respuesta en realidad. - Espera, deja que recoja mi ropa…- Ella dice saliendo de la cama y corriendo por la habitación mientras busca su ropa con urgencia.

\- No vas a ducharte conmigo, tu novio está en ese baño, Oksana.- Eve ofrece con un suspiro entrecortado.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vamos, Eve, me apetece ducharme contigo…

\- ¿Y por qué te apetece?.- Eve pregunta llena de curiosidad. Ella ya tiene todo lo que necesita para su ducha, pero quiere escuchar la respuesta de Oksana. La joven la mira rodando los ojos.

\- Solo me apetece.- Oksana responde irritada. - Tranquila Eve, lo de anoche pasó y ya está, no significó nada, solo fue sexo, sigo enamorada de Hugo.- Ella dice fingiendo una sonrisa al notar la cara contrariada de la morena. Eve tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parpadea antes de que su cara se encoja con enojo.

\- No siempre se puede tener lo que a una le apetece.- Eve dijo con cierto tono.- Además si estás tan enamorada, lo lógico es que te duches con él.- Eve dice con desdén. Ella nunca ha estado tan celosa como en este momento. Sale por la puerta con gesto orgulloso.

Oksana sonríe parada en la habitación. Eve estaba claramente molesta por sus palabras… ¿celosa tal vez?. Oksana está emocionada y se siente valiente para dar un paso más. Ella se dirige al otro baño, donde se supone que está Eve duchándose… y efectivamente, cuando llega, Eve está bajo la ducha. Ella deja la ropa sobre la de Eve y abre la mampara para entrar. Eve pega un grito y da unos pasos hacia atrás, primero asustada y luego enfadada.

\- ¿Estás loca?.- Eve grita, intentando taparse con las manos. Oksana entra y se ríe divertida, inocente.

\- Tranquila, Eve. ¿Nunca te has duchado con una amiga?.- Oksana pregunta con una ceja arqueada.

\- No, no tengo por costumbre ducharme con amigos.- Ella dice irritada.- ¿Quieres salir?.- Ordena más que pregunta.

\- Venga Eve, date la vuelta, te lavaré el pelo.- Ella dice ignorándola.

\- Sé lavarme el pelo soli…- Oksana la toma de los hombros, interrumpiendo sus palabras, y la gira con fuerza. Eve Parpadea sorprendida, con las manos apoyadas en la pared.

\- Echa la cabeza hacia atrás.- Oksana pide suavemente. Eve duda, pero ella cierra los ojos resignada y lo hace. Su cabeza es recibida por las manos suaves y los dedos ágiles y largos de Oksana. Ella tiembla de arriba abajo y sisea de placer.

\- ¿Lo hago bien?.- Oksana pregunta con inocencia.

\- Sí.- Eve se aclara la garganta que la siente seca.- Pero ten cuidado… Au!.- Eve se queja y se gira levemente con mala cara.

\- Perdón! Un enredo.- Oksana dice culpable.- Iré con más cuidado.- Ella continua, esta vez más lento, más suave y gentil. Eve se relaja tanto que se marea y su cuerpo se balancea un poco antes de que la mano de Oksana la sostenga de la cintura con fuerza. Eve ahora no solo está mareada, ahora está nerviosa, atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo suave de Oksana directamente contra el de ella. Eve puede sentir los pezones apretándose contra su espalda, la curva de sus caderas contra sus nalgas.- ¿Eve? ¿Estás bien?.- Oksana pregunta con verdadera preocupación.

\- Bien, sí.- Ella dice enderezándose y dándole al grifo del agua fría de repente. Oksana salta hacia atrás disgustada.

\- ¡Eva!.- Oksana se queja con ambas cejas arqueadas.  
\- Alejate.- Eve dice rápidamente cuando Oksana da unos pasos hacia ella con clara intención de cerrar el agua fría. - Vete, sal!.- Eve dice con urgencia y muy seria. Oksana abre los ojos y da unos pasos tímidos hacia atrás.- ¿Es que eres tonta? He dicho que salgas.- Eve continúa con gravedad. Oksana parpadea herida y no tarda más que unos segundos en abandonar la ducha.  
La rubia se envuelve en una toalla, la única toalla realmente que ella puede encontrar. Si Eve no tiene como taparse cuando salga, mejor, se merece morir congelada, piensa Oksana mientras nota que gruesas lágrimas caen por su mejilla. Ella las retira con gesto brusco y se va a la ducha con Hugo.  
Oksana se asegura de tener sexo con Hugo porque necesita un desahogo y porque si Eve quiere seguir negando lo evidente, ella tiene que reforzar su estrategia. Se asegura también de ser ruidosa. 

Cuando Eve se queda en la ducha, se siente triste. Acaba de darse cuenta de que Oksana le gusta, le gusta y mucho, no es solo atracción. Hay algo más, es demasiado intenso para ser solo algo sexual, pero la rubia tiene pareja y está muy enamorada, así que la única salida es poner distancia. Si Eve se aleja de ella, ¿dejará de sentirse así?  
Ella se siente peor cuando recuerda la mirada herida de Oksana al pedirle que se fuera. Bueno, realmente la sacó casi a patadas, como si tuviese la peste… pero es que… Eve no sabía cómo enfrentar a Oksana sin doblegarse a sus caprichos.  
La morena termina de ducharse y se da cuenta de lo húmeda que está entre sus piernas… maldita sea Oksana! Durante el sexo, Eve creyó que le seguía gustando a Oksana, pero ahora se desengaña. La rubia solo estaba excitada, es posible que Eve le atraiga, pero estaba excitada por Hugo… maldita sea Hugo también.  
Ella sale de la ducha y nada más hacerlo, lo que oye la deja de piedra. ¿Son gemidos o más bien gritos? Por dios, pues no estaba tan herida, Eve piensa molesta y si lo estaba ha corrido a los brazos de su amante. Maldita perra ignorante!.  
Eve se pone ropa de deporte, deja una nota escrita con ligereza, toma las llaves y su móvil y huye, alejándose aliviada de aquellos locos gemidos. Si no hubiese salido a correr, probablemente los habría echado a patadas de su baño, ¿o tal vez se habría unido a ellos?. Joder… será mejor que se olvide de repetir la experiencia, porque realmente ella lo ha disfrutado por Oksana. Eve se complace pensando que al menos ha podido volver a besarla y tocarla sin tener que rogar… así que pensando positivamente, eso que se lleva. Cuando regresa a su casa, una hora después, el coche de Hugo ha desaparecido y se siente aliviada. Eve se queda todo el día en casa… intenta leer, intenta cocinar, incluso hace meditación… pero ella todavía está nerviosa y agitada. En su cabeza recrea escenas de la noche anterior una y otra vez. Más que escenas, es la imagen de Oksana gimiendo delante de ella. Cada vez que cierra los ojos está allí y cada vez que la ve, se siente más necesitada. Se toma unos caramelos de melatonina y se mete en la cama a media tarde, incapaz de seguir consciente sin volverse loca. 

Los días pasan sin que Eve tenga noticias de ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera de Elena. Ambas parejas deben estar muy ocupadas, pero Eve en vez de estar molesta, se siente aliviada. Una semana después, ella cree que está recuperada y que se ha olvidado de su estúpido enganche a Oksana.  
Eve hace tiempo que quiere ir a España y encuentra que es el momento justo. Toma un billete a Barcelona para permanecer una semana entera en el Val de Arán, entre Los Pirineos. Ella alquila una hermosa cabaña y hace actividades al aire libre, algunas con cierto peligro… pero Eve disfruta de todo como una novata. El tercer día en Los Pirineos, ella recibe una llamada de Elena. 

\- Ey, Elena. 

\- ¿Eve, dónde andas?.- Elena pregunta.

\- En Los Pirineos.- Eve responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces allí?.- Elena pregunta con irritación.

\- Pues disfrutar de mis vacaciones.- Eve dice encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues mientras tú estabas de vacaciones, por aquí han pasado algunas cosas.- Elena dice secamente.

\- ¿En dos semanas? ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Eve pregunta preocupada.

\- Primero, Kenny es un idiota, definitivamente lo hemos dejado.- Ella dice con cierto desdén.

\- ¿En serio?.- Eve pregunta sorprendida.

\- Es un viejo en un cuerpo de crío, Eve, no puedo con él.- Elena explica con aspereza.- Tiene tanto miedo a hacer cosas y a tomar decisiones...

\- Eso ya lo sabías.- Eve dice con frialdad.- Si hubieras hablado conmigo…

\- Vale, lo siento.- Elena dice resignada.

\- ¿Y lo segundo?.- Eve pregunta curiosa.

\- Ah, sí, lo segundo… - Elena se ríe al otro lado de la línea. - Hugo le ha pedido a Oksana que sea su prometida.- Elena suelta con ligereza. Eve guarda silencio. Ella está bloqueada. Los pensamientos sobre Oksana habían cesado pero ahora llegan en tropel y la están haciendo sentir enferma.

\- Me alegro.- Eve dice sin demorarse más.

\- Oksana aun no ha respondido.- Elena añade.

\- Oh.- Eve sonríe contenta, pero luego se regaña mentalmente. Ella no debería estar contenta, no debería importarle en realidad… pero lo hace… lo que quiere decir que no ha olvidado lo que siente. Ella tiene unas ganas enormes de vomitar todo lo que ha cenado después de ese pensamiento. 

Tras la primera llamada de Elena, Eve decide quedarse algún tiempo más. Ella no quiere enfrentar la realidad y no quiere ver a Oksana, no, si todavía le afecta.  
Lo que primeramente eran unas vacaciones de una semana se convirtieron en tres meses, durante los cuales Elena la llamó casi todas las semanas, sobre todo porque Eve llevaba enferma del estómago más de dos semanas y Elena estaba realmente preocupada. Ella insistía en que regresara, pero cuando no conseguía su cometido, simplemente pasaba a ponerla al día, sin pararse a pensar si Eve quería saber.  
El sábado antes de regresar a Reino Unido, el móvil de Eve suena. Ella cree que es Elena, pero se sorprende de ver el nombre de Hugo. Joder, esto no puede ser bueno, Eve piensa con miedo a descolgar, pero finalmente, lo hace.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Eve?.- La voz de Hugo es fuerte, como si pensase que Eve no podía oírlo.

\- No grites Hugo, te escucho perfectamente. - Eve tiene un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero respira con paciencia.- ¿Qué tal?.- Ella pregunta más amable.

\- ¡Eve! Que alegría.- Hugo dice genuino.- Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, pero con el trabajo y Oksana, casi no he tenido tiempo.- Él explica un poco apurado.

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.- Eve dice rápidamente.- Te escucho contento.- Eve dice curiosa.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Oksana ya dijo que sí, imagino.- Eve sentencia con cierto dolor.

\- Oh, Elena ya te contó, ¿no?.- Hugo pregunta decepcionado.

\- Sí.- Eve admite.

\- ¿Estás bien, te noto un poco decaída?.- Hugo pregunta preocupado.

\- Sí, he estado un poco indispuesta últimamente.- Eve dice, dando una arcada y saliendo a todo trapo hacia el baño. El teléfono queda olvidado sobre la cama. Cuando regresa, Hugo sigue allí y su voz es un hilo.

\- Eve… ¿cuánto tiempo llevas indispuesta?.- Su pregunta es pronunciada con cierto pánico.

\- No sé, un par de meses casi.- Eve dice pensativa.- ¿Por qué?.- Ella pregunta, pero luego abre los ojos con horror.- ¿Hugo, dime que llevabas condón?.

\- No, pensé que tomabas la píldora.- Hugo dice rápidamente a la defensiva.- Joder, es posible que estés. Oh… joder.- Hugo gime.

\- No, ¿estás loco?. Solo es una gastroenteritis y si no lo es, debo habérmelo cargado con tanto cóctel de pastillas.

\- Eve, por dios, que humor tienes, de verdad.- Hugo dice alarmado.- Mañana ve al médico, es mejor descartar.

\- No tengo que ir al médico para saber si estoy embarazada. Compraré una prueba de embarazo y te demostraré que no lo estoy.

2 horas después

\- ¿Hugo?.- Eve pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Sí?.- El pregunta impaciente.

\- Lo estoy.


	9. La visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por el retraso, pero finalmente, aqui estamos.

La ropa de pre-mama no es divertida de comprar. Eve mira las bolsas con hastío mientras mueve su café negro. Elena sorbe su batido sin decir nada, solo mirándola con intensidad. Hace una semana que Eve está de vuelta.

\- No te lo voy a decir.- Eve dice exasperada.

\- Vamos, Eve, si no quieres decírmelo es porque lo conozco, ¿cierto?.- Elena insiste.

\- Elena…

\- Joder, ¿quién puede ser?.- Elena piensa con la mirada perdida.- Es el tío ese, ¿el camarero? ¿o el hippie de la bici?

\- Elena, no insistas.- Eve dice seria.

\- ¿Pero por qué no quieres decírmelo?.- Elena abre los ojos mucho con pánico.- Joder, ¿es Kenny?.- Elena dice horrorizada.

\- ¡No!, claro que no.- Eve niega irritada. Elena parpadea aliviada pero luego frunce el ceño.

\- Si estás de tres meses… ¿fue durante el festival?.- Elena pregunta curiosa.

\- Sí.- Eve admite sin más. Elena abre los ojos.

\- ¿Fue cuando te perdiste? Sabía que no estabas haciendo nada decente...- Elena suelta una carcajada. Eve miente y asiente para dejar que Elena hagas sus propias conjeturas y deje de insistir.- ¿Y entonces vas a tenerlo?.

\- Obviamente.- Eve la mira rodando los ojos y luego mira las bolsas por si aun tiene dudas.

\- ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, no tienes trabajo, ni pareja…

\- Elena, no tengo problemas de economía.- Eve dice sin dar más aclaraciones.- Y en cuento a pareja, no la necesito, puedo criar un hijo sola.- Ella dice muy convencida.

\- Pero… ¿y durante el embarazo?.- Elena pregunta apurada.- Osea, sabes que me encantaría estar ahí todo el tiempo pero… mi trabajo no me lo va a permitir tanto como quisiera.- Elena aclara.

\- No necesito a nadie.- Eve dice con firmeza. - Si necesito ayuda, ya contrataré a alguien.- Eve aclara con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, ¿eres rica o algo así?.- Elena bromea pero la mira llena de curiosidad.

\- Algo así.- Eve responde con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Oksana Astankova ha estado muy ocupada últimamente, trabajando más de lo normal y dedicando menos tiempo al ocio. El trabajo la mantiene distraída. Oksana decide ignorar a Eve tanto como puede. Está convencida de que Eve se pondrá en contacto tarde o temprano, está convencida de que pedirá perdón y luego rogará, y fantasea con ese momento, se obsesiona con él, sin embargo, Eve no da señales de vida. Oksana se impacienta, se enoja, se siente impotente y finalmente se convence de que Eve no tiene suficiente motivación. Después de tres meses, ella decide dar un paso más importante en su deseo por cumplir su promesa y se promete con Hugo. Ella ni siquiera cree en el matrimonio, ella ni siquiera está enamorada de Hugo, pero la desesperación hace que lo lleve todo al extremo. Si Eve no reacciona ante esto, entonces se dará por vencida. 

Dos días después de aceptar, Oksana y Hugo quedan con Elena para cenar. Ellos le cuentan que se han prometido finalmente y Elena observa a ambos con curiosidad, especialmente a Oksana, pero los felicita. Luego Hugo le pregunta por Eve, para alivio de Oksana. Elena les cuenta que ha estado hablando con ella durante los tres últimos meses y que está en España, en unas largas vacaciones y les confiesa lo preocupada que está porque la morena llena un tiempo sintiéndose mal. Cuando Elena se marcha, ella le dice a Hugo que debería llamar a Eve para saber cómo está y darle la noticia. Hugo asiente convencido, pero no la llama estando con Oksana, lo que desespera a la joven. 

\- ¿No vas a llamar a Eve?.- Oksana insiste tomando un puñado de palomitas. Ambos están en el sofá viendo una película.

\- Es tarde ahora, mejor la llamo mañana.- Oksana suspira en silencio, frustrada.- Mañana es sábado y seguro que si está enferma ya estará durmiendo.- Hugo aclara. - ¿Te preocupa mucho Eve, no?.- Hugo pregunta con el ceño fruncido. Oksana se aclara la voz nerviosa.

\- Bueno, es mi amiga.- Ella dice a la defensiva.

\- Una amiga que no has llamado en tres meses…

\- He tenido muchas sesiones y eventos, tampoco ella me ha llamado.- Oksana dice molesta.- Y ella ni siquiera trabaja.- Oksana murmura disgustada.

\- Tal vez quiere evadirse, hay gente así.- Hugo dice pensativo. - Lo que no entiendo es de dónde saca el dinero… Eve no trabaja, ¿no?.- Hugo le dice con gesto envidioso. - ¿Sabes que estuve a punto de investigar su vida?.- Hugo trabaja para el MI6, como técnico informático. Él fácilmente puede hacerlo.

\- Espero que no lo hicieras.- Oksana le dice con mala cara y se incorpora en el sofá.

\- Claro que no, pero solo porque me distrajeron. - Hugo confiesa con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Pues espero que no lo hagas!.- Oksana le dice enojada y se pone de pie. - Me voy a casa.- Oksana dice cansada de fingir.

\- Oye, espera, espera, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te afecta tanto?.- Hugo pregunta siguiéndola hasta la puerta.- La película no ha terminado.

\- Estoy cansada, solo eso.- Oksana dice y le da un beso en la mejilla, más suave. Ella no puede permitir que Hugo sospeche algo.

\- Bueno, bien, pero ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?.- Hugo pregunta receloso. Oksana lo estudia sorprendida. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Hugo sabía algo?. Ella decide dar un paso arriesgado.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas, sí.- Oksana confiesa con cierta cara tímida. - Ya conocía a Eve antes de que me la presentaras.- Ella suelta rápidamente. Hugo parpadea y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿La conocías? ¿De qué exactamente?.- Hay cierto tono de celos en su voz.

\- La conocí en una tienda, mientras comprábamos tabaco y un boleto de lotería. Compramos el mismo. - Oksana explica. Hugo abre los ojos.

\- ¿Os tocó?.- Él pregunta y Oksana asiente con la cabeza.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- Él dice de nuevo con una sonrisa más relajada.- Y ¿por qué no dijiste nada?.

\- Creo que Eve no quiere que nadie lo sepa, así que sólo la respeté.- Oksana justifica.

\- Vale, ahora entiendo por qué no quieres que la investigue.- Él le dice mirándola con adoración.- Eres una buena amiga.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme.- Oksana dice incómoda.

\- Vamos, quédate.- Hugo insiste un poco, pero Oksana está asqueada de sí misma por mentirle y manipularlo. En el fondo Hugo es un buen tío.

Oksana sale al día siguiente a París por trabajo y no llama a Hugo hasta tres días después. Hugo está nervioso, incómodo. No hay tono arrogante ni juguetón lo que inquieta a Oksana. 

\- ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?.- Oksana pregunta exasperada.

\- ¿Qué?.- Hugo parece tomado por sorpresa.

\- Sé que algo te pasa… estás raro.- Oksana aclara.

\- Oh, joder, no puedo ocultarte nada.- Hugo se queja un poco amargado.- Hablé con Eve el sábado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Eve? Oh, dios! ¿Ella está bien?.- El corazón de Oksana da un vuelco de terror.

\- Sí, bueno… ella solo está embarazada.- Hugo escupe ligeramente. Oksana piensa que es una suerte que Hugo no le haya dicho esto en persona, porque se le ha desencajado la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?.- Oksana pregunta en un hilo. Ella está asimilándolo aun.

\- Eve esté embarazada.- Hugo repite con la voz temblorosa.

\- Pues me alegro por ella, ¿lo va a tener no?.- Oksana pregunta aunque todavía no puede comprender nada. ¿Eve ha conocido a alguien en España?

\- Sí, eso creo.- Hugo murmura.

\- ¿Se ha enamorado de un español o algo así?.- Oksana pregunta con cierto resquemor. Hugo tose y se aclara la voz.

\- No, no es ningún español.- Hugo traga saliva y guarda silencio unos segundos.- Oksana… yo…

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto contigo?.- Oksana pregunta extrañada porque no encuentra la relación.

\- Eso intentaba decirte cielo… yo soy el padre.- Hugo suelta con cierto pánico en su voz.

\- Oh.- Oksana no cree que vuelva a recuperar la normalidad en su mandíbula. Son demasiadas noticias para asimilar. - ¿No llevabas condón?.- Oksana pregunta sorprendida.

\- No me dio tiempo y como Eve no dijo nada, di por echo que ella tomaba la píldora.- Hugo explica contrariado.

\- Dios, vaya mierda.- Oksana gime.

\- Bueno, no tiene por qué ser así, osea, Eve parece contenta con esto.- Hugo se apresura a decir.

\- ¿Y tú, acaso no tienes nada que opinar?.- Oksana pregunta molesta, aunque ella no sabe que es lo que más le molesta, si el echo de que Eve y Hugo vayan a compartir algo tan intimo como un hijo o el echo de que Eve ni siquiera la haya llamado para comunicárselo directamente.

\- Es su cuerpo, Oksana, no me parece mal.- Hugo dice con tranquilidad. - Me tiene un poco nervioso y emocionado, en realidad.

\- Hugo, esto… esto cambia las cosas.- Oksana dice con fingido dolor. Ella ha encontrado la excusa perfecta para romper el compromiso, ahora que todavía es pronto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Hugo parece confundido.

\- Quiero decir que no quiero casarme contigo, Hugo, lo siento.- Oksana dice y luego cuelga para darle algo más de drama. Hugo vuelve a llamarla. Oksana finge estar llorando.

\- Oksana, vamos, no puedes hacerme esto.- Hugo dice nada más descolgar.

\- Hugo, ya está decidido…

\- Pero ¿por qué? No es como si te hubiera engañado, lo hicimos juntos.- Hugo vacila.- Fue concebido por los tres aquella noche, Oksana, es nuestro hijo.- Hugo dice no muy convencido del argumento.

\- Lo hice por ti, Hugo, el trio.- Ella miente de nuevo.- Has hecho que nuestra relación ya fuese suficientemente rara para que encima tengamos un hijo con otra mujer… ¿qué es lo siguiente, casarnos los tres?.- Oksana dice molesta.

\- Bueno, no es tan extraño, en África…

\- Hugo… por favor, eres un niño. No puedo casarme contigo y hemos terminado.

\- Oksana, ¿qué dices?.- Hugo pregunta irritado.

\- Pues eso, que no quiero seguir con esta relación.- Oksana le dice con un sollozo fingido.- Tengo que colgar.

\- Hablaremos cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo?.- Hugo ruega preocupado.

\- De acuerdo.- Oksana responde con ligereza y cuelga.


End file.
